Chronicles of Absolution: No Man's Land
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.01. It's a year later and Sam and Angie are in the cage. Angie is battling her way through this landscape of various terrain trying to find Sam and confronting the very things that drive her to be what she is. What she finds is not what she expects.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: No Man's Land**

 **Chapter 1**

 _One Year Ago_

… High noon didn't look like the high noon shown in the movies. The sky was gray outside and seemed to reflect the mood of what was to come. Lucifer looked around at the brush and the tombstones. Humans were such delicate and fragile things and they had a fascination with death. They spent more on funerals than they did on anything else.

"It's mostly because death is the great unknown. They don't know what happens afterwards."

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he looked at Angela. She was merely standing there as she looked around the cemetery. She had an almost peaceful expression on her face as she closed her eyes and let the wind touch her face. She had opened her eyes slightly and shot him a wry grin like she knew something he didn't. He retorted, "And you do?"

"I died and almost died multiple times. The last time I remember quite vividly."

… "Stop, Lucifer. You know you can't hurt her." Michael held up his hand in a placating gesture. "You can't kill her."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

… Dean wanted to rush over to Angela but given what he had seen Lucifer do in Sam's body… it made him nervous but he was determined. He looked at his brother's body, "Sammy, can you hear me?"

Lucifer, still on his high of being pissed slowly turned towards Dean. "You know, I tried to be nice. For Sammy's sake." He walked up towards Dean trying hard not to get overexcited. "But you… are such a pain." He put his fingers on the lapels of Dean's jacket. "In my ass."

… Lucifer had turned to see the juju witch powering up. He raised his hand to give her the same treatment he did with the old man when his wrist was grabbed. He turned to see Angela looking at him her teeth showing like she was heaving but her eyes were narrowed and glowing. She looked at Lucifer and said, "You will not touch her."

Lucifer was surprised at the reaction and even more so that she had been able to do that and fling him back. It wasn't far but it was enough to make him land on his behind. He sat up and looked at her and grinned, "I always knew you were capable of more than you ever showed. And it's wasted on them."

"Maybe," Angela replied as she let her power recede, "But your beef is with me and Dean and the man would like to talk to Sam."

Lucifer got to his feet grinning. "You really shouldn't have let go of your power."

Angela stood there. She had heard it before and took the sudden punch that came at her. She had moved enough to avoid what would be considered a death blow but it was enough to knock her down. She countered by sticking out her leg but Lucifer grabbed it and brought his elbow down on her thigh and she grunted out before he flung her leg aside and moving her body along the ground. She watched as Lucifer grabbed Dean by the leg and pull him off the car while at the same time giving Haley a backhand that knocked her over when she tried to stop him…

… "Too bad because I will make Sammy suffer your death at his hands. I know about you." Lucifer whispered the last bit. It gave what he needed and he shoved her hard. She literally flew into the side of the car, hitting her head. He looked at her and advanced towards her and was surprised that she managed to move and pull herself towards Dean. "Fine. Have it your way."

… "It's okay. I'm here. We're here." He looked up at his brother's possessed body and said, "I'm not leaving you. Me and Angie are not leaving you."

Angela looked up and stared at Lucifer. She had one card left to play. She took a breath and channeled her power creating a slight breeze. She pushed herself to a kneeling position and stared at Lucifer long and hard as he raised his fist. She stood up and he backed away as she held up her hand and looked at the angel. She looked at him and said, "Sam, remember, no matter what happens… I forgive you. Always and forever."

Dean watched as his possessed brother stepped back the moment Angela stood up. He saw the glowing outlines of her tattoos and felt the breeze. It was calm, gentle but there was power behind it. Lucifer had to feel it since he was moving backwards. The fist was still raised like he was going to punch and she was in the line of fire for a killing blow. Was that her plan?

… _There are three great things in life my little bambina. You are capable of all three but the greatest comes from your heart and soul._

 _It's your greatest weapon Cat._

 _Nothing means anything if you can't forgive yourself._

… Dean watched as his brother fell in but it was Angela that caught his attention. He watched as she walked towards the edge of the hole with her hand outstretched. She looked determined. "Angie," he called out.

Angela paused and turned to look at Dean. She took in his broken appearance but that didn't matter. Looking at the man that was her big brother she gave a full genuine smile before turning back and with a spring, she leapt into the hole with her arms spread wide like she was going to fly, eyes closed. She fell with a smile on her face…

… _So I make this promise to you, brother. Sam will never be alone while in the cage. I will stay by him and maybe find some way to come back to you without setting the devil free. I know that it may seem selfish and that would be right but… I am doing this because it is right. I choose you, Sam, my family and in the end… maybe that is all that matters._

 _So don't worry about it. It's going to be okay. That I promise with all my heart to you, Big Brother._

 _Love from your Sister,_

 _Angela_

 _Now_

 _Sam gasped for breath as she did. Panting and grinning he rolled onto his back pulling her to lie on top. He took deep breaths as he looked up at her, her breaths matching his. He reached up and ran his fingers through her dark locks, feeling the softness. His fingers then moved towards her face, caressing her cheek._

 _She closed her eyes in contentment as her breathing evened out. "I love you," she murmured softly._

 _Sam hummed and pulled her down to kiss her full on the mouth. His hands drifted towards her back. The moved down lower. "I love you," he murmured into her ear._

 _She kissed him back. She felt his hands go lower until it brushed her lower back, that part of her body that was sensitive. She hadn't meant to hiss but she did. She did and she hurt him. She was tired of doing that to him._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"A scar."_

 _He asked if he could see it. She nodded and slid off his body so he could prop himself up. She rested her head on her forearms as Sam inspected her back. He found the first scar right in the middle of her back. "This one?"_

 _"When I first died."_

 _It was unexpected and soothing when he leaned over and gently kissed it. His fingers lightly caressed the rough skin and traced the line that was unmistakably from a knife. His fingers moved south, down her spine. It produced a shiver but the good kind until it stopped on the right side of her lower back, where her kidney was. He fingered it gently and asked, "And this?"_

 _She held her breath and swallowed slightly before replying, "The day… the day that I almost died… and when Jess died." She closed her eyes and buried her face._

 _She didn't expect him to tenderly rub the area, feeling the jagged edges. She let out the breath she had been holding when he kissed it, lingering longer than he did the other. She felt his warm breath caressing it as he gently suckled the skin and her breath came out almost a slight moan._

 _Suddenly Sam shifted and was on top of her, kissing the back of her shoulder where the "ink" in Gabriel's sigil changed crimson. It was like he was kissing away all her pain that she had been carrying all these years. She heard him murmur that he was glad she was in his life or something like that. She was basking in the feeling his touch evoked._

 _That is all a lie, love._

 _He couldn't love a creature like you. A monster._

 _I know what you did and I'll enjoy choking the life out of you and making Sammy watch._

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over in a flash, her hand gripping the knife she slept with. With deadly precision she sank it into the thing that was almost upon her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched it as it squealed in pain and fall off her knife. She then sat up and looked around to see if there were any more. She gave a warning look at nothing in particular before she sat up and inspected her knife.

At that moment she was joined by a familiar four legged friend and she gave a wry look at him. "You're supposed to be the biggest badass in Tartarus. What the hell was that?"

Cerebus gave a homely look before coming over and laying down to put his head in her lap. Angela couldn't help but smile slightly as she sighed. Absently she began petting his head as she looked around, grateful for the light of the fire she had made for the night. That is if it was night since time passed differently here.

The craggy surfaces of the outcropping that she was taking refuge under provided adequate shelter but that was hardly reassuring since there were things that came out at night that liked to hunt. She was lucky to get as many hours as she did at night to sleep. This night was a mild one and she was actually glad that something woke her up.

Looking at her knife, Angela worked to clean it off. It was therapeutic and worked to keep her calm while facing out into the darkness. She checked her blade and made sure it was in working order. It was hard to keep clean in this place since she was constantly on the move but she made do. It just wasn't like the old days when she would travel from place to place. It was different here but it was as she remembered so long ago.

She was in hell. And not just hell but the cage, the very cage that Lucifer has been cast into, released from and then put back in. She winced slightly as she remembered how that all played out. How she just let Lucifer take her with him… She sighed at that memory and the look on Dean's face when she told him that she wasn't planning anything.

She had always been told she was a master of deceit. When she had to do the need to know thing, she kept at it unless she wanted someone to know and always in subtle ways. This time… she wished she had done it better but she didn't want Lucifer to figure things out through Sam and Dean… The small comfort was that she had left him a letter explaining her reasons for this. It didn't make things better but she hoped that he wouldn't be too upset.

Sam had told her not to go poking at the cage once he jumped in. Made her promise and she had every intention on keeping that. She had figured that would be the case before he came to her that night since she wasn't going to let this whole thing go. She had to make changes along the way when he made her promise but… now she was here. She was back in hell and it wasn't like the last time.

When she jumped in after Sam, Lucifer, Michael and Adam, she expected to land in the same place. She knew enough about hell that there were certain appearances to the place and it didn't generate the need to want to take a vacation there. However, this was a prison and yet here she was in the middle of nowhere. It actually looked like those desolate places with the rocky craggy structures they used in space movies and post-Apocalyptic deserts.

When she landed, there was nothing in sight. She was in a canyon of sorts but at least she wasn't alone. Cerebus had come with her as was planned. She looked down at the hell mutt and rubbed his head, gently brushing the fur and rubbing his ears. She had asked this of him when she made the preparations with her blood for Sam and he agreed.

 _It is only right the alpha fights for her mate._

Angela hummed a chuckle as she looked up at the sky. She wasn't sure about exactly how late it was but it was better that she was awake even though she was having the most wonderful dream, a memory of that night. It only started turning into a nightmare when she recalled what Lucifer told her; that he knew. Just thinking about it shot fear down her spine, mostly about what Lucifer would do to Sam if he actually knew.

Cerebus gave a low moan and it distracted Angela. She looked down at him and said, "Sorry boy. Another one of those dreams." She looked up and sighed as she continued to pet her dog on the head. She thought about what she had been doing ever since she got there. "Ever since we've gotten here it's been constant fighting terrors and trying to follow that tick I know is Sam."

The first day she landed, she was assaulted by those dark creatures. She couldn't really see what they were but they moved like demons. She killed them but it kept her on alert as she focused on finding Sam. She used that trick Gabriel taught her and she hoped that by drinking her blood that it would amplify or at least give her a constant signal to track him down. It was all she had and she used it to move forward.

It was like the old days when she literally was the definition of a drifter. She had wandered from place to place, never making friends but helping out whenever there was trouble. It wasn't always about the supernatural then but she did come across it when it popped out. She was on the road and on foot and making her way through a cavern with a hell hound. It was hardly like the old days in that it seemed like every few turns she was attacked by something or she was confronted by things she had done in the past.

"Well, we are in Lucifer's playpen. Michael may be in here with him but ultimately…" Angela looked around to make sure that nothing else was around.

If there was one thing for certain, this reality was how the owner shaped it. She had a fight on her hands but she wasn't going to give up. She wasn't going to leave Sam alone here and if she found Adam, she wasn't going to leave him alone either. The problem was that she had a mass of… no man's land between her and them. She had already spent… she wasn't sure how many days she was here. If she had to guess… It felt like a century or so.

That was one trap she fell into and was trying to keep straight. She knew time passed differently in hell. She had spent enough time in the sanctuaries to know that as well. She wasn't sure how long she had been there. The days had blended with the constant walking, wandering, following the trail and then fighting off the past and whatever the mooks that jumped out were. It occurred to her that Michael and Lucifer were working together since there was nothing but each other to gripe at.

Knowing that there was nothing much else to do, Angela huddled over Cerebus and hugged him. She cuddled him close and breathed in the smell of his fur. Another night that was being spent out in the middle of whatever Lucifer had cooked up. Looking up at the night sky she shouted, "You're gonna have to do better than Lucifer! Michael! You hear me? I won't give up!"

It made her feel better even if it was the most stupid of things she had done. Taking a deep breath, she readjusted her body and laid beside the dog. She wrapped an arm around Cerebus and had a hand grip on her knife. Absolution was on the ground near her and her chakram was within easy reach. She looked like one of those magpies or hoarders that slept with the things she collected like it was a nest but given where she was at…

Angela managed to get a few more hours of sleep and woke up feeling a bit rested. IT had her suspicious though since up until then it had been a constant barrage of the fighting and the mental and emotional torment. This was highly unusual and she wondered if it was a means to throw off her game. She thought about that as she made sure her gear was strapped to her person. She pressed a hand to her stomach and sighed as she focused once more on the tick she had been following. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

 _Has to come from the heart Cat. That's how you'll find whatever the most important thing to you is._

Opening her eyes, Angela turned in the direction that she had been heading in the last few days. She looked down the path that looked like it was lit for her. Running a hand through her dark hair she sighed. She looked at her locks and noticed that they were even longer than before. It was now down to the small of her back. Seeing that, she started braiding it to keep it out of the way. She heard Cerebus harrumph at her and she said, "Oh please, it's not like I've been able to pay attention to it before. Fighting ring a bell?"

Cerebus harrumphed at that as he trotted forward to sniff the air. Angela rolled her eyes as she finished braiding her hair. "You're really a mutt," she said as she finished tying back her hair. She kicked at the ashes from the fire to cover them and took a breath. "Well I guess we better get going." She looked at her person.

She was still wearing the same thing she had worn when she jumped it. It was a modified version of what she had worn at Karnak. The thin fabric still had not torn and she wondered what it was made out of. She looked at her gauntlets that held the sigils that denoted what she was to the people. She wasn't the hero they thought her to be. Hell she had left them to follow Sam because she loved him. It was selfish of her but…

Cerebus barked and Angela looked up. She narrowed her eyes but couldn't see anything. Yet she trusted the hell hound's senses if hers were failing. "Alright, alright. Let's go. I know you want to see Sam too."

Jumping down from her look out point, she stepped onto the road that she had been following. She started walking down the path, her boots crunching on the gravel as she traveled at a casual fast pace. Her arms swung at her side as she walked, keeping pace with Cerebus. She occasionally would leave it to climb higher to scout the way ahead.

The sun was relentless even though the overcast was grey. She could feel the rays beat down on her as she shielded her eyes to protect them and to see better the landscape even though it hadn't changed much. She was wrong though and what she saw surprised her. She had to blink to make sure that one too many days hadn't addled her brain though it probably already did. Looking ahead she said, "I don't know whether or not to trust my eyes or not, Cerebus."

Cerebus barked from below. Angela looked down and saw that he was pointed in that direction. His feet were dancing, itching to go forward. She clasped her hands together behind her head and looked forward at what she was seeing. Sighing she lowered her hands, "Well… the way forward is that way. Sam is in that direction."

Leaping down, she landed gracefully and started walking. She called Cerebus to her side and took strong strides. It seemed that something had changed. For the better or for worse, she didn't know. All she knew for certain was that Sam was in that direction.

 _I promise you Sam. You will never be alone. I'm coming._

~0~0~0~0~

"I don't know what you plan on doing with her brother."

Lucifer looked at the image he was watching. His lip twitched in a slight smile as he watched her. He knew she had been there in the cage the moment she crossed the threshold. He knew that she wasn't going to let this go. If she wanted to follow him into hell then she would suffer the consequences. He replied to Michael's query, "I plan to have a little fun with her."

"You can't kill her," Michael pointed out.

Lucifer looked at his brother before giving him a hard punch that sent him flying backwards. "Don't tell me what to do. Besides I have no intention of killing her."

Lucifer didn't expect the tackle from his brother and was knocked to the ground. Michael looked down at Lucifer and gave him a punch for good measure. "You know not to harm her."

"Please." Lucifer used his powers and sent Michael back. He held his hand up to keep Michael from doing anything foolish. "I don't intend to kill her. If she dies here it is because she is too weak. And it's not like you went easy on her in the first place." He gave a wry look at Michael before turning away.

Lucifer walked towards where he had been viewing to take a good look. He saw her looking ahead and he marveled at her resilience. It was why he had tried getting her to come to his side. She was beautiful.

Michael got to his feet and followed Lucifer but kept out of reach. "And you think the mind games are any better?"

"Oh they are. She's far too strong to take mere physical toll" Lucifer grinned in admiration before turning to look at Michael. "You forget, you left her in hell for nearly a year topside. It had to take our troublesome brother Gabriel to get her out and that was after the miscreant worms helped her to escape."

"She got out. That is all you need to know," Michael insisted. "And physical pain is just as good."

Lucifer chuckled at that. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't we put that to the test like we have since she got here?" He turned and walked away and reached out to grab something in the shadows. "After all there is only one reason that she is here." He pulled it out into the shadows.

Michael took in his brother as he pulled out the bloodied head of Sam Winchester by the hair. His lip twitched as he recalled the last beating he gave the insolent Winchester. He got some satisfaction but he didn't get the same satisfaction Lucifer got nor the same reaction. He watched as Sam twitched and whimpered.

Lucifer knew that Michael was jealous about the reaction he got from Sam. Well, he knew a thing or two and had some 'fun' with the younger Winchester. "Oh yes. She's here for Sam. You won't believe what I found out."

"Leave… leave… her… alone."

Lucifer looked at Sam before adjusting his grip and grabbed Sam hard by the chin. His eyes glowed almost demonically as he looked at him. "Don't think you can make demands. I've been easy on you but far worse awaits the moment she even succeeds to make it through this little game."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we are a year later and Angie is in the cage, fighting her way towards Sam and it seems that so far it is a game to Lucifer. We'll wee how it goes next time on No Man's Land...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The landscape reminded her of the clearings that appeared once you left the forests of England. Except this time, Angela was entering a clearing after clearing a wasteland. She looked at the clearing as she kneeled to make herself less of a target and at the trees ahead. She tried to determine if there was anything suspicious. It was clear to her that Lucifer and Michael knew she was there, particularly the lack of any surprises.

She kneeled in the tall grasses at the edge of the wasteland and put a hand over the shoulders of Cerebus. He was panting from the jaunt but he was anything but relaxed. He was alert too, looking for things she couldn't see. "See anything suspicious, boy?"

 _This whole place is suspicious, alpha. It doesn't smell right. I recognize the smells of my origin but this…_

Angela patted Cerebus on the shoulder. She massaged between the withers and nodded, "I know. The whole place… I remember hell but this is different."

 _The fallen light. He wishes to hurt you._

"Story of my life," Angela muttered. She looked down and shook her head. "I know he wishes to do things to me but… because of me…"

 _He will hurt your mate regardless._

Angela looked at Cerebus. She could protest at his use of words but the hounds of hell and the Wilders had their own language of understanding and it was blended with the breeding they had to make them understand the words of their chosen hunters. But she didn't because she couldn't hide the fact that she and Sam had relations. No doubt he could smell it on her. "Still, it's because of me that Sam did this."

 _He wanted you to stay._

"But I can't and won't leave him here alone." Angela patted Cerebus and rubbed his ears. "Always and forever." She stood up, leaving herself in the open. When nothing happened she nodded and she felt the tick even stronger than ever. "Well… I guess we have to press forward." She couldn't help but quote, "Into the breach once more, my friends. Into the breach once more."

 _Where you go, I go. You are my alpha._

Angela took a breath and started walking across the field. She kept her hand near the hilt of her knife. Absolution was on her back but she was fast enough to grab it if necessary but that was the last resort. She would fight with her fists first and she was capable of killing with her bare hands. She was ready but she should expect the unexpected.

She was about midway through the field when something caught her attention. It was confirmed when Cerebus let out a low growl. "Cerebus, be ready."

She heard the hell hound growl in response and looked forward. Narrowing her eyes slightly she then took a deep breath and gave a loud war cry. Her mouth twitched into a grin when she spotted several men come out carrying weapons. They charged at her with the intent to kill. She spread her arms out, prepared to greet them.

They were warriors dressed like Native Americans. She remembered them from a long time ago but she didn't recognize the faces. It didn't matter anyway. She grabbed the first to approach her and gave him a hard backhand and sent him falling to the ground. She let him go in order to greet the others that approached her. She twirled to avoid the thrust towards her abdomen and pulled out her knife and held it ready to defend herself.

The warriors surrounded her like a pack getting ready to take down its prey. She shifted to get a look around to determine how she was going to play it out. She didn't need to do much since Cerebus charged in and grabbed a hold of one of the warriors and let hell loose on him. It allowed her to lash out at another with a fist and she twisted to knife another. She twirled the knife in her hand to hold it in a way she had long forgotten about but it came back like instinct.

The warriors kept attacking her but she fended them off with the help of Cerebus. Using her speed, fists, feet and her knife, she took them out. Soon she was surrounded by a circle of dead or wounded bodies and panting hard from the exertion. She touched her lip where she had been punched and then her forehead where she had a hard knock. The pain was real and that kept things clear about her and what she was seeing.

 _One is alive and awake, alpha._

Angela looked over to where Cerebus was standing over a body. It was writhing in pain and holding his forearm. From the looks of things, Cerebus gave him a nasty bite on the arm. Angela walked over and looked down at him before reaching down and pulling the guy to a near standing position. She couldn't help but say, "Up you go." She held up the warrior since she had beaten him pretty good and asked, "Now what are you?"

"You don't even recognize your own kind?"

Angela looked at the warrior she held in her grasp. "I know exactly my own kind. You are not one of them." She gave a pointed look at the guy she held. "So are you a machination of Michael or Lucifer?"

The warrior looked at her and then looked away not saying anything. Angela had little to no patience for this. She twisted the warrior to face her and glared, "I am not long on patience." She paused when something caught her attention.

Ever since Bobby sent her to the healer sanctum and the exchange was made to heal her and make her less vulnerable to the perils of a dhampir, there were certain faculties that amplified. The principle was that something given must be paid for with something taken. Yet what seemed to happen was that the traits she had under having a turned vamp for a father were amplified now that she was like a dhampir who had a born vamp for a parent. Her most valuable in many cases was her ability to discern scent. She could pick out a scent she was looking for even if it was masked with other scents.

When she twisted her captive to face her, it shifted him so she was downwind. And that allowed her to get a nice whiff. She wasn't mistaken but she had to be sure. She pulled her enemy towards her so she could get a good sniff.

"Hey, if I wanted a woman I'd get a whore. Unless you're looking to be one."

Angela narrowed her eyes and delivered a strike to his neck and took pleasure in his gasping for air. She had hit him enough to make him gasp but not kill or incapacitate his voice box. It gave her freedom to pull him close and take a few deep sniffs. There was no mistaking that scent. She looked up and then around at her surroundings.

"Wha… what do you… want?"

Angela looked at the man that was now falling to his knees. The only thing holding him up was her. She looked down at him as he took in wheezing breaths. She could get physical but it wasn't going to help anyone except giving pleasure to Lucifer… or Michael… or both. She doubted that they would team together but considering that Sam got them both in the cage they would be pissed and take it out on him. Gripping him firmly she said in a firm tone, "What I want is for you to tell me who you are a machination of and where is Sam Winchester?"

"Who?"

"Sam Winchester. You are covered in his scent." Angela looked down at her captive. "Now tell me where he is or better yet where Lucifer or Michael are." She bent lower until she was very close and let her eyes flare. "And don't lie to me. I am not in the mood for it."

Her captive wheezed but looked at her blandly before turning into laughter. "You really are a clever one or really stupid."

"I am not in the mood. Where is Sam Winchester?"

"Nowhere you can reach him for now. Not until he is finished having his fun with you."

Angela shook the man hard, "Who? Lucifer? Michael?"

"You'll see."

Angela would have shook the man and demanded more but he disappeared as he continued to laugh. The laugh echoed as she looked around. The field was still there and the forest ahead but the laughter echoed. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands in fists. She looked up at the sky and shouted, "Lucifer!"

The shout was enough to calm her down. It was now apparent that the scent on her captive was meant to taunt her. That was pretty much what had been happening. She followed the tick and every time she thought she was close… It turned out that it was all a ruse. She still kept going because she wasn't going to give up. She realized that Lucifer's entertainment was to watch her be like Sisyphus pushing that boulder up the hill only to have it roll back down. Yeah she was a stupid one.

Knowing that Lucifer wasn't going to answer, she huffed with her fists clenched as she looked down at Cerebus. "Looks like the game is still on boy."

Cerebus looked up at his alpha. He knew she was searching for her mate and it was taxing. He knew that it seemed longer than what it really was. Being a creature born of the pit, time was inconsequential to him but he understood how it could affect beings not created of hell. He didn't want his alpha to be full of despair. He had smelled it too. He had smelled Sam and he wanted to find him too. Looking at her, he whined.

Angela smiled as she rubbed his ears. "Thank you for coming with me, boy. You could've stayed and watched over the pups. Dean would have liked that."

 _My place is with you alpha. I know the pit. I am of the pit._

Angela made a slight face that turned into a smile when Cerebus gave her a lick on her hand. "And I just turned you into a huge lapdog. No wonder everyone laughs at you when I would pet you like a house pet." She started chuckling at that.

 _I am master of the pups, the prized hound of hell. I was created by the ruler of Tartarus to guard the gates of hell._

"Yep and we all know what happened there. The gates are unguarded and you're here with me."

 _I choose to be. You are alpha and I follow. The alpha searches for her mate. I will help._

Angela looked at the dog. It was overly simplistic but there was a lot of meaning behind that declaration. She rubbed his head again and looked around. She closed her eyes and focused once more. She was going to encounter more of the same. She was going to have to suck it up and keep going. Sooner or later she was going to find Sam since Lucifer would tire playing with her this way.

Reaching out Angela focused as Gabriel had taught her. She reached out with her heart and looked for that spark that she knew was Sam's. How she knew… it went back to when Sam was a baby. It was when Mary called her because there was the very real possibility that Sam would die. Angela knew what it was like to mess with the natural order of things and knew the price for major things like life for a life. And yet it was Mary. She did it because she loved her best friend and she saw it as a means of paying back for even being a part of her life.

She had known of her ability to heal for centuries. She just didn't use it because she didn't feel worthy and she thought a being like her wasn't a healer but a killer. And yet she used it throughout the centuries when she had been particularly moved to do so. This time, she did it without convincing and she came to the hospital where Sam was at and… Usually it was a touch that did it but… she couldn't help but pick up the baby and hold him.

It sounded downright pervert like in the head and was one of the reasons why she never went into detail when she revealed that she had been the one that had been there when they had been sick and later when they were older. She could only imagine what it would sound like out loud. She held Sam and sang to him, feeling compelled to as she healed his little lungs. She couldn't explain it at the time why she felt compelled to hold him but it left its mark. It just didn't reveal itself until after she teamed up with them. It was evident when she tracked them through the mines at Ellis and it was why she knew she wasn't wrong.

Looking in the direction she was getting the strongest feeling, Angela took a breath and nodded. She started walking and then called, "Come on boy. Let's go."

* * *

"Help! Someone help us!"

Angela paused when she heard the voice and looked around. She heard Cerebus growl slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that this was a machination of Lucifer since it was his realm even though they were trapped in the cage. Still if she ignored it, it was going against her being. She slunk through the shrubbery towards the noise.

It looked completely medieval coming across a caravan of wagons and horses. First glance suggested that it was nothing more than a caravan band of Romani gypsies and from the looks of things they were under attack more likely because they were Romani. Angela had nothing against them and mostly because she had seen firsthand that you never fucked with Romani magic. It was potent stuff and could kick you in the ass if you didn't respect it.

Crouching in the brush, she observed to get a feel for how many there were around. She frowned at it since there was something familiar about this scene. She wasn't going to discount Lucifer reading her mind and then playing around with a memory or something. But she wasn't going to let these people suffer. So she was going to help them out. She owed that much to Sam. He would do the same.

 _Are we going to help them?_

Angela knew that Cerebus was itching to do right. It's what she got for teaching the hell hound sympathy and empathy. She patted him as she adjusted her body to spring forward. Deciding on not using her blade she stood up and started walking forward after giving a hand signal to Cerebus. She walked towards the group of thugs that were laughing at their tied up prisoners and how they were going to do their women good.

There were a lot of things that Angela didn't tolerate when it came to mistreatment of humans. Torture and rape were near the top of the list. She stood out in the open and called out, "Excuse me. I am curious, what manner of creature is so fearsome that it takes a group of thugs to tie them up and beat them?"

The leader turned to look at her. "Best be along your way. These are damned Romani."

"You don't say." Angela looked at the group with a nonchalant manner but keeping a close eye on her targets. She raised her brow and looked back at the leader and replied, "Well I think I would be careful if I were you."

"Really? And why is that?" The leader had hauled up a young girl and held her as a hostage.

Angela glanced at the group and then looked at the girl that was being held hostage. She took a couple of steps forward and replied, "Well I happen to know for a fact that Romani are not the kind of people you want to be messing with."

"Please."

"Oh I mean it."

The leader was starting to get annoyed with the whole thing. "Enough of this. Get her."

Angela sighed as she saw a group of them coming towards her. She knew that it was going to come down to this but she was hoping that these guys wouldn't be idiots and start a fight. It looked like it was going to be that way. She assumed a defensive stance and blocked the first of the attackers. "I really wish you wouldn't do this."

Another came swinging at her and she blocked and countered with a right hook. It was hard enough to stun even though she could literally kill with one punch. She prevented another from coming up from being by delivering a back kick. She wheeled around and grabbed another and flung him into a group of his fellows. "Cause when you fuck with Romani… the worst will happen."

The leader was watching the fight go on. He then grinned when he saw his secret weapon come in. "Oh I don't think so."

Angela had finished knocking down the small fry when she wheeled around to see a guy that was slightly bigger than Sam. He was grinning at her like those big doofs they had on those television shows. All brawn and very little brain. "Nice look," she offered.

"You really think you can beat me?"

Angela stepped back into a defensive posture and bounced on the balls of her feet. She kept her eye on the guy and said to the leader, "Oh I meant what I said about Romani. You don't want to fuck with Romani magic."

"Magic?"

At that moment the girl the leader was holding screamed out and hit him. She got free and moved away. When she was clear she held her hands away from her sides and the markings started to glow. Angela gave a slight grin and she turned her attention towards the big guy. He started towards the Romani girl with the intention to hurt her.

With a war cry, Angela leapt forward and Cerebus came out from where he was untying the others with his teeth and charged at the big guy. She landed in front of him and delivered a hard punch towards the chest but nothing happened. Well, except for the fact that the guy gave her a backhand and she landed on her back. She was on her feet just as Cerebus wrapped his jaws around his leg.

The girl was looking at the scene, gritting her teeth. Her eyes were narrowing as she turned towards the leader. She gazed at him in anger as she wheeled on him. She started saying something in the Romani language. She then turned towards one of his men and let loose her power and he was consumed by light. The body dropped dead to the ground and the leader looked at the Romani girl. He pulled out his blade and said, "I'm going to gut you." He raised his arm to swing.

Angela grunted from the backhand but she remained on her feet. She had twisted enough to see what was going on. She rolled out of the incoming blow as she put her hand to her belt and pulled her chakram. In one fluid moment as she rolled to her feet and threw her chakram. The blade flew through the air with a slight whine before hitting the blade.

It was enough to distract the leader from the Romani girl. He turned towards Angela as she straightened out. She knew that she was going to have to take drastic measures. She clenched her fists and focused as she eyed the big guy and the leader. She grinned, "I warned you. You don't fuck with Romani magic."

The leader narrowed his eyes and shouted, "Get her and kill the Romani bitch!" He pointed at Angela and at the Romani girl before bending over and grabbing the bag that was by his feet. He turned to take off running.

Angela turned towards the leader and barked an order for Cerebus before turning her attention on the big guy. But not before she reached out with her hand and made a pulling motion. It yanked the leader off his feet and dragged him a few feet on the ground. It allowed Cerebus to tackle him and hold him in his powerful jaws and allowed her to focus on the big guy.

The last time Angela fully let loose her power was when she was on that hunt and had been given a whiff of pheromones from the siren. She had taken on the nest of vamps and she had a make out session with Ruby. She really hated that but she remembered what it felt like. There was another time but that had been aided by immortality and Sam's blood and it was something she was still paying back for. This time it was all her and she wasn't going to throw punches.

She thrust out her hand the moment the big guy started charging at her. He flew backwards and fell forward. His body slid on the ground. He was back on his feet and roaring in anger as he charged again. Angela gritted her teeth and gave her war cry as she charged to meet him. She gave the full brunt of her strength in each counter move after blocking. The last one was a side kick to the midriff that sent the big guy colliding with a tree.

The guy hit the trunk and collapsed. He groaned while on the ground as Angela approached him. She said, "I warned you. You should have left. Now I am letting you leave." She waited until the big guy was looking at her before she flared her eyes and revealed her teeth. She then said, "Leave and think twice before being a highway robber."

She watched as the big guy whimpered and clambered to his feet. It was comical to watch as he stumbled away. He collided with a few of the others she had beaten and together they ran whimpering. She waited until they were on the road before turning back towards the leader as he was being held in Cerebus' jaws. She could see that he wasn't going to move since one bite and his limb would be crushed.

Kneeling she brought herself eye level to the guy and looked at him. She grabbed the bag to take a look at what was in it. She looked at the contents and asked, "So this is what you were after? Why?"

The leader grimaced but didn't say anything. Only when Cerebus tightened his grip that he cried out, "Alright! We wanted the codex because some guy asked us to get it for him. Said we could do with what we wanted with the rest as long as he got it." He whimpered even though Cerebus loosened his grip slightly.

"And do you have any idea what would happen if this were in the wrong hands?" Angela held it up and waved it at the leader. She let her eyes flare and her teeth elongate to show that she wasn't going to play games.

The leader shook his head. He didn't like what he was seeing and muttered, "Sorry."

"Yeah, you better be."

The next thing the leader knew he was being flung upwards and given a hard boot to his rear. He took off running into the brush. He only looked back to see Angela looking at him and she flared her eyes at him for good measure. He whimpered and continued running away in the direction his gang went. He didn't want to see that again.

Angela sighed as the last of them moved out. She held the codex in her hands and turned to approach the Romani gypsies. She watched as a few of them backed away slightly from fear but she held her ground as she gestured, "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

* * *

 **A/N:** So there are other beings in hell? Looks like Angie has a sort of grip on things. Keep watching for more No Man's Land...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you really do know a thing or two about Romani magic?"

Angela moved a shrub out of her way and peered forward. She heard the question even though she wasn't actually looking at the speaker. She replied, "A little bit. Been put under it by choice."

"By choice? Really?"

Angela didn't say anything as she found the direction that she needed to go in and started walking. She gave a pat to Cerebus' shoulder as he trotted right by her. She made as slight sound and continued to walk forward. At least she wasn't alone for the time being even if it was a figment of Lucifer's talents.

The girl, Tsura she thought, was the one with the Romani magic and had been the first to accept and thank her for helping their caravan. Angela was just going to give their codex back and then leave. She didn't want to waste time since she was on a mission and she figured ever delay was Lucifer's way of toying with her and torturing her.

As it turned out, the Romani calmed down and thanked her. They were wary and had every right to be since she had shown what she truly was and it wasn't a small feat to guess that the codex was valuable. She wasn't interested though and made it clear when she handed the codex over stating that they should try Romani protection spells to keep it safe. She was going to leave when the elder asked her to wait.

After that everyone thanked her more and they insisted upon giving her supplies. Knowing that it wasn't real, Angela was prepared to decline but accepted anyway. It would do no good if she appeared downright rude. It could spoil Lucifer's fun and in turn take it out on Sam. That was something she wanted to avoid if at all possible. So she had an added pack with some supplies like the kind of dry goods that could easily be carried. And she had a buddy.

Tsura had made up her mind to join her and had started following her after she took her leave of the caravan. Angela had her scent before she even reached this point and just let her follow for an hour or so before she decided to acknowledge her. It was more of a means to see if the girl was going to continue on following her or eventually turn around and head back to her caravan. That didn't happen though and Angela decided to oblige and turned and asked her in a snippy tone what it was that the girl wanted.

Tsura replied that she wanted to come along. Angela shot that down pretty fast since she didn't want to drag anyone into her problems. The girl though was annoyingly stubborn and pointed out all the reasons why she would be a good companion. Angela bore with it in good humor but eventually turned and told the girl that where she was going was a place that wasn't the nicest of places. It was ridiculous to try and explain hell but she decided to humor Lucifer.

The girl said that she didn't care. She said that she wanted to come with her and that she was doing this because she wasn't a normal Romani. True she learned the magic of her people like the elders did but she felt different and there were things about her that were different. She wouldn't have fit in where the caravan was next going; that she was a freak.

In the end, Angela let her come along and now the pair were traveling together through this forest. The first part was silent until Tsura started asking questions about her and how she knew about the Romani people knowing magic and that their brand of magic was… intense. Angela gave her answers while trying not to be annoyed. Actually, she wasn't annoyed but she wasn't pleased either. She didn't want to drag someone down a path that was going to be dangerous and bloody. It would be nothing like what she had done to save that caravan.

"So… where are we going?"

It was the question that Angela wanted to avoid answering but having listened to the girl, she knew that she was going to be persistent. "To the very bowels of hell," she replied.

Tsura paused and stood there looking at Angela as she continued walking. She blinked at the answer before asking, "Really?"

"Yes."

Tsura opened her mouth wide like she couldn't believe it. Then she started trotting to catch up, trying not to stumble on everything. "So, you're actually going to hell?"

 _It's where we're at now_ , Angela thought to herself but out loud she said, "Yes." She paused to check their surroundings. She thought she heard something and she wanted to be sure that they weren't going to be another fight. She wouldn't be surprised if it were another thing of Lucifer's but she just didn't want to get into another fight. Not like she had any other choice. She patted Cerebus and gave him the signal to scout ahead.

Tsura on the other hand didn't mind at all. She was just chatting on about nothing in particular or rather mostly on how everything was going to be like one big adventure. "Wow. I don't think I ever met anyone that actually had the stones to go into hell."

"It's nothing glamourous," Angela replied while focusing on the road ahead. She waited until Cerebus came back. Since there was nothing up ahead, that was the go ahead to keep going. She straightened up and started walking forward. She didn't look to see if the girl would follow her. She got the feeling that she would follow and like an eager puppy. The best she could do was to keep an eye out for any potential threats. "It's just my mission."

"I've heard stories of hell. Is it really like what Dante wrote in his poem?"

"Very much so," Angela replied as she moved brush aside.

In truth, Alighieri's _Inferno_ was fairly accurate of what hell was like. There were some embellishments since the people reading it were a bunch of Catholics and Christians with romanticized notions of heaven, hell and their creation of purgatory. The tortures though… they were very accurate. She remembered them well since she passed through them when she escaped.

 _You must go on ahead._

 _But…_

 _It was never about all of us getting out. It was about you. You don't belong here. We do because we made that choice._

 _I can still get at least you out._

 _No little light. This is one journey that I can't make._

Angela took a deep breath as she remembered when they were almost out of the bowels. The hell hounds were closing in. They had already lost most of what originally escaped and they were willing to stand up to the onslaught of hellhounds. She had been pushed through and the door slammed. She could hear the cries of pain still as she stood there. She remembered what hell was like.

Hell just wasn't a place that held those who were damned. It was meant to torture. It was meant to make you relive the moments that led you to damnation. That was the case with most. In the end the soul became so consumed with guilt that they gave away to not deal with the pain anymore. Then they became the demons that possessed and tormented the mortals topside. It was a fate that sounded terrible but most who became demons lost their memories of being human or they remembered and they just didn't care.

"I've heard that hell is where all the damns souls go and they are turned into demons but only because they choose it. Some prefer to be tortured and…"

Angela rolled her eyes and turned to look at Tsura. She held up a warning finger, "They choose to become demons because they don't want to deal with the torment anymore. And believe me it is not like any torment you would have incurred if that bastard had his way with you." She then turned and started walking away.

Tsura watched Angela a little shocked at the way she spoke to her but she wasn't deterred. She trotted to catch up. "So you've met a few demons then?"

"More than my fair share. I tortured a few of them before killing them. I hunted them."

"I knew it. You're the Slayer! The first to hunt and kill the demons."

Angela rolled her eyes at that. She didn't want to remember that time but it was one of the more vivid of memories along with her imprisonment in hell. She was still paying for those years with the things she had done and created because it was a means of keeping the demons in check and issuing her revenge for the things they did to her. "That is an embellishment and I don't care to hear it."

"But you were the one who tracked down the demons that threatened to start a war. A war that never happened and faded into history."

"But the cost was still high. As a result I bred slayers, the rogue hunters that became twisted because of my hatred of demons." Angela jumped onto a boulder to get a good look. She squatted on it to keep from being a target. "It is because of me that they now hunt anything that is a monster. They strike first and ask no questions."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No." Angela looked sharply at Tsura. She flared her eyes at the same time more to be a warning to the girl that she was treading on dangerous ground. She relented a little and lessened the flare and looked out at the landscape. "They started killing innocent beings. Beings that just wanted to live in peace and they were with the humans."

"But you made them. Surely they would…"

"They called me traitor to the cause." Angela rested her arms on her elbows. She absently picked up a twig and played with it in her fingers. "They targeted me and blamed me for the rampage of the beasts."

"Why would they?"

"Because they targeted a place I held dear and I defended it." Angela stood up and looked around some more. She took in deep breaths. The air reminded her of a countryside, probably English or French, since it was full of freshness. She had some good times in the countryside and it was a place once could get lost in especially if you were hiding from those hunting you or you just wanted to be alone for a little while. "Come one. We need to go this way."

Jumping off the boulder, Angela took the lead and started walking. She glanced at the sky. They would have to make camp fairly soon. And that was only going to bring about a different kettle of fish. She was going to have to be extra diligent if she was going to keep the girl with her. She probably should tell her to go back before it became the point of no return.

Tsura trotted to keep up. She was now more curious about her companion than ever. "What was it? A secret meeting place? I bet it was a family…"

"Children." Angela turned abruptly to look at the girl. She had let her eyes flare again. She was really getting short tempered nowadays. Too much time in hell was the likely answer though she doubted it. She calmed down since she noticed the look the girl had in her face. "They were innocent children who were studying together."

"Children?"

Angela turned back around to keep walking. She needed to keep going to gain as much ground as possible. She didn't know how long she would be here since it would be up to Lucifer but she was determined to keep at it. She hummed before replying, "They attacked the academy. It was built to teach the children of humans and monsters and anyone who wanted to get along and how to interact. They were only children and they were happy working together."

"So they didn't like that."

"They tried to murder them." Angela looked at Tsura. "They became murderers. Since then, I became determined to keep the academy safe. And they beefed up the guard in the process." She stopped walking and paused to look at nothing in particular but to think and to focus. She needed to be sure that she was on the right path.

Tsura paused and looked at her companion as she stopped. She had never met anyone like her before. She never met anyone that was willing to travel to hell. There had to be a reason for it. She sidled up to Angela and asked, "So… why are you going to hell?"

Angela heard the question but she decided not to answer. It wasn't that she didn't trust the girl; there was something familiar about her. She assumed it was because she was Lucifer played with her mind when she wasn't looking. Whatever the case, she wasn't going to give more than necessary since this was Lucifer's playground. But she couldn't keep it all to herself and merely said, "To find something I lost," before moving forward and declaring where they were going to make camp.

* * *

It was dark and the rain was pouring outside but inside it was warm and comfortable. It was just another job they were on. Something that looked like a ghouls but it was a day and a half drive away so they were bedding down for the night.

Sam had always been a light sleeper when it came to the job but sometimes he could sleep like the dead. This time though something caused him to wake up. He sat up slightly and looked over his shoulder at the window. He could hear the rain patter outside and see it run down the windows as he looked around the room.

Satisfied that there was nothing out of the ordinary, Sam shifted to go back to sleep. He reached over and wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her close. He buried his nose into her neck and breathed in her scent. It instantly relaxed him as he settled behind her, smiling when her hand reached for his and held it, their fingers intertwining.

"You're thoughts are rather loud."

Sam hummed as he held her close. "Just thinking how nice this is," he admitted as he nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed it.

She hummed in return, "Sounds nice."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle softly. He adjusted his arm around her waist as she brought his hand to her lips to kiss it before nestling it against her chest. He teased gently, "And you smell nice."

She pressed into his chest as he pulled her close. She was silent for a time but Sam could feel her fingers move on his hand. Then she said, "This is right but not right."

"What do you mean?" Sam propped himself up but kept his arm around her waist. He couldn't help but play with her dark curls with his other hand.

She then turned to look at him. Sam saw the seriousness of her expression, her golden orbs glittering with life. She said, "This isn't real, Sam."

Sam looked at her and blinked. He looked around. Everything seemed real to him. He recalled everything she had said about how she was able to tell what was real and what was not. "I doubt that."

She propped herself on her elbow, still holding onto his hand. Her expression changed to a pensive one that almost seemed sad. She peered at him as she asked, "Do you remember what happened?"

Sam looked at her. She was holding his hand as if she were desperate. She only did that when it was something important to see; that it was something important that he see. She reached up and cupped his cheek and that was when he remembered. He gasped the moment her cool and warm hand touched his cheek.

He saw what happened that day at Stull. He saw himself falling in. He saw… Lucifer. He gasped and pulled away from her hand. He remembered where he was now. He wasn't topside. He was in hell. He looked at her and tried to pull away but she held him fast. He growled, "Let me go."

"I'm not him Sam," she said.

"How can I trust anything you say?" Sam tried to tug his hand away but she held fast. The grip was something he remembered the few times she had to grab him by the arm.

"No matter what happens…" She paused and looked at him with the look of trust.

Sam knew that it was her. He remembered the few times Lucifer tortured him using her. He had a vision of her try to seduce him. It didn't work because there were things wrong with her; they were not the woman he knew and loved. It had him wonder how it was that Lucifer was not able to replicate her but didn't question it.

"Trust your other senses besides your eyes. They are often more telling than your sight," she said with a smile that he knew so well.

Sam felt relief and pulled her into a hug. It was a little awkward since she wasn't letting go of his hand. He breathed in her scent, the flowery smell that was unique. It wasn't like anything else. "I missed you." He pulled back and looked at her as a thought came to him and he frowned. "How…?"

She looked at him with a saddened expression. "It's… complicated."

"You promised not to poke," Sam pointed out.

"And I kept it."

Sam stared at her as she looked down at their clasped hands. Her other hand covered the top of his as she started stroking it. It then hit him. "Don't… You didn't…"

Before she could say anything, the door burst open and another of her appeared but she looked like the vengeful virago. With a twist of the wrist, Sam felt the other being pulled away from him and slammed against the wall. "Angie…"

"Don't try it Sam. Can't you see that she's trying to trick you?" The aggressive version tried to convince Sam.

Sam was out of bed and backing away while trying to make his way towards the real version. "You're not her. You're not Angie."

"Oh but I am," the aggressive one replied. She then laughed at Sam, "So desperate to see me in a good light that you forgot that this was another side to me? I did warn you that I'm not what you think I am." The aggressive one stepped forward and raised her hand.

Sam watched as the true Angela was pressed into the wall liked she was being crushed. She was grimacing in pain. "Stop."

"I don't think so." The aggressive version of Angela stepped it up a notch. "You see Sam. I am not just one part you tell yourself lies to. You think I am a good person? You have no idea what I am."

Sam watched as the woman he knew was the real one was flung into another wall and then onto the ceiling. He noticed she was bleeding and he panicked. "I know you're not what you say you are…"

"Please. You lie to yourself. I lie to myself." The aggressive one started clenching her fist. "It helps me sleep since I thrived on bloodshed. I am a monster after all."

Sam was torn. He ran to help the trapped one but was flung aside. He landed hard but wasn't knocked out. He looked up to see her trapped on the ceiling. It was too much like… "No."

"Sam."

He paused and saw that she was not on the ceiling. Actually she was and writhing in pain. The one that was standing before him was her. She was like how he had last seen her, wearing that outfit. He remembered because he had tied the sash on her. However, she looked like she had been in a fight. She had slight bruises and cuts that were trying to heal.

The aggressive version of her interrupted, "So you decided to come out of hiding? You want me to torture him for real now?"

Sam was doubly confused. He was now certain that he was in a dream or something and he was now not sure who was who. He looked at the three versions of Angela trying to determine which one to focus on. It was decided for him when the newcomer looked at him and said, "Sam, it's me."

Sam looked at her and gestured like this was insane. "No."

"You want the truth?" The newcomer stepped forward. She gestured towards the trapped on the ceiling. "That is me and I was going to tell you the truth. I kept my promise not to poke at the cage."

"So you… you are…"

"I'm in the cage. Looking for you."

Sam took in the expression as he looked at the newcomer. She kept her promise and instead… "I said you were to live."

"And I am."

"Enough of this."

Sam watched as the newcomer did a wave of her hand and the one trapped on the ceiling disappeared. She then rounded on the aggressive one and held her hands in a defensive posture. "I promised I would come for you, Lucifer."

The aggressive one started chuckling as the image smoked away and revealed Lucifer. He was chuckling at the whole scene as he crossed his arms over his chest, taking in the scene. He looked at Angela and replied, "Well this was rather fun? How did you know?"

"I never forgot," Angela replied. She glanced over at Sam. "Are you okay, Sam?"

Sam took in the whole scene. He was furious, relieved and… he wasn't sure what to think. He looked at her and said, "You promised."

"And we all know what her promises are worth right Sam?" Lucifer grinned. He took the opportunity to make a sweeping gesture and fling Angela across the room. He walked over and grabbed her by the neck and held her up. "But she does have her uses."

Sam watched in horror and protested but Lucifer wasn't listening. He did see her look at him with saddened eyes, eyes that said she was sorry. That was before Lucifer squeezed and then swung her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. "Angie!"

Lucifer dropped her to the ground and looked at Sam. He grinned dangerously, "She interrupted our fun and all for you. I wonder why?" He paused as if to think about it. He then looked at Sam and his eyes glowed red. "Oh yes. I know what you two did and I'm going to take it out of you piece… by… piece."

Sam backed away seeing Lucifer advance towards him. This was another session. It was then he heard, "I'm coming for you Sam. I live because of you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Angie gets a tagalong and Sam has a nice dream that might as well be a nightmare. Stay tuned for more No Man's Land...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Sam._

 _She watched in horror as Lucifer grabbed him by the neck and held him up. She watched as Sam struggled as she looked at Lucifer first wearing Sam and then the meat suit before Sam. It was like he was taunting her that he could do anything and she was powerless to stop it._

 _Angie… you promised…_

 _She looked at Sam as he tried to ease the hand on his throat. She looked at him and said, "I did promise and I am keeping it."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _She looked up and saw Lucifer taunting her. He was holding Sam by the neck and she could see what he intended to do. She couldn't let that happen. "Yes," she replied firmly. She could only hope that Sam understood what she meant by it. She pulled out her blade and held it ready. "Now let him go."_

 _"And give up my favorite bunk buddy? I don't think so."_

 _"Let him go."_

 _Lucifer seemed to pause when she repeated her demand. He looked at her with a scrutinizing look like he was puzzled. He gave a slight hum but didn't relinquish his grip on Sam's neck. "You really have become much more powerful."_

 _"I'm a walking book of surprises." Angela twirled her blade, ready to use it. This may be hell but she didn't forget the rules and even if it was Lucifer's playground… She was ready to fight._

 _"Did you know that Gabriel thought he had the upper hand when we last met?"_

 _"How could I forget? You killed him." Angela had uttered the response in an almost devil may care fashion but it was trying to control her temper. "And I felt it."_

 _"And how did that feel? Excruciating I bet."_

 _"No." Angela knew that she was treading on thin ice by lying to the devil but she wasn't going to reveal her hand if she could help it. She knew that Gabriel had done something to her and she had yet to figure out what it was._

 _"Now you really shouldn't lie to me," Lucifer said as his features contorted into a pout. "I've never lied to you and I never will." He moved around while holding onto Sam's neck like he had done with her when they were topside. "So, maybe you can answer me this: why are you here in hell willingly?"_

 _"So I can stick it to you literally."_

 _There was silence as Lucifer stared at her. He then sighed and shook his head. "You know, I tried to be nice and I went easy on you since you got here. Since you insist on being a pain in my ass…" He moved towards a wall and lifted Sam up._

 _Angela watched as Sam gasped for air and gritted his teeth since he was losing air from being suspended. It was instantaneous as Lucifer slammed the back of Sam's head into the wall and his body followed. He did it twice before she reacted and started moving forward._

 _"I warned you, my pretty. You have been cooperative since this began but now you are really beginning to piss me off." Lucifer slammed Sam into the wall again. "You think I don't know about you two. What you've done?"_

 _Angela let out a screech that turned into a war cry as she leapt forward. She was halfway there when Sam was slammed into the wall a final time and she heard a cry of pain that she was all too familiar with and watched him crumple to the ground. She turned on Lucifer and swung but her wrist was grabbed and the blade wrenched away._

 _Lucifer looked at her with an impassive and yet cruel gaze. He stared at her grimacing and said, "I know he got a piece of your ass and I was willing to overlook it and go easy on you. But now you leave me with no choice…"_

 _"There is always a choice," she spluttered back, feeling the grip tighten on her arm._

 _"You're right," Lucifer replied with a little thought. He then deftly broke her arm, his lip twitching from the snap of bone and watched her drop to her knees, holding the injured limb. He looked down at her and added, "You are lucky that this is all in your head."_

 _Angela didn't think so then. It felt very real as she cradled her arm. She glanced at Sam when he uttered a low moan of pain and then looked up at Lucifer. "I… will… find you."_

 _"I'm sure you will." Lucifer then kneeled to make himself eye level. He hooked a finger under her chin and held it. "Cause this is only the beginning."_

 _Angela would have said something but she got a punch across the face. She ended up sprawled on the floor and pressure was being applied to her broken arm. She looked up to find Lucifer straddling her and looking down on her with a grin. She knew what that meant and started fighting…_

There was a slight shaking on her shoulder before the punch came and Angela retaliated by drawing back her fist and delivering a punch. Her eyes were still closed but she opened them the moment she heard the girlish grunt. She sat up and looked around with her eyes wide open.

The campfire was still burning but it was evident that it would die down by morning. Cerebus was lying on the other side looking asleep but she knew that hell hound would be up and fighting if he perceived a threat. Looking at his body, he was relaxed enough to allow his body to rest meaning that there was no immediate danger. Everything was as she had left it when she bedded down for the night. That is except for the slight whimpers of the girl she just hit.

Angela looked at Tsura holding her nose and immediately felt guilty for hitting her. She saw some blood etching out and said, "Here, let me look at that."

"Don't touch me."

It came out harsh and Angela knew that was deserving. Sighing, she got to her feet and went looking around. She found what she was looking for and started making her poultice. It brought her back to when she used to regularly do this. Later it became the more effective means against the supernatural rather than the practical. She always did know how to cook up a counter curse or potion as needed. It felt nice to make something that was for something like a bleeding nose.

She duck walked back to Tsura with her potion on some moss and a leaf and held it out to her, "Here. This will help with the bleeding."

She backed away and went to sit by the fire and let Tsura take care of herself. She stared at the flames as she recalled what she had been dreaming of. And what happened afterwards. The thoughts fueled the dull throb she had felt in her arm and she winced slightly as she felt her right forearm. She gently flexed the limb but the throbbing was still there.

It was only a dream but it felt very real. And she was only trying to see if she could reach Sam. After all she taught him some of the more… finer points of dream walking when he asked. She taught him and they had conversed in dreams enough to remember the conversations upon walking. It was how he admitted he loved her and she returned that love to him. So it was only logical and then try to use that to find him in this cesspool that looked beautiful but was no doubt used as a means of distraction.

Looking up at the night sky she sighed and winced again as her arm throbbed. She gripped her forearm and hunched over as she started remembering what else happened. Tears started to fall silently from her eyes as she started rocking as if it would try to push her memories away. The tears wouldn't stop and it made her angry and scared.

She could feel his touch on her. His hands moving on her body. The way he touched her breasts. She wasn't naked but she got the meaning clear. She was fighting but he had broken her arm and she wasn't as effective as she would have been had both arms been fully functional. His hand traced further south and down to her hip…

Letting out a grunt of frustration that came out as a cry of anger and pain, Angela looked up at the night sky. She then started pounding the ground with her good arm since her right felt numb and throbbing. She wanted to find the nearest lake, probably the lake of fire and jump right in. She beat the ground until she was nearly panting. She looked at the ground and took controlled breaths until it stilled before sitting back on her heels and looking back up at the sky.

She could pray. She had done it before even if was calling for Castiel or Gabriel. The problem with praying was that she was in hell and in a cage. There was little chance of a prayer getting through and she knew that Lucifer might be able to hear it. He would hear it and use it to mock her. But it did help to talk.

Looking up at the sky, Angela said, "I don't why you made me or better yet why you chose me but you did." She sighed as she wiped the tears away and continued, "Me… a monster and you want me to protect them?"

It was rhetorical but it felt good. After all Sam and Dean had plenty to say on the subject of God. She preferred to remain out of it but now… Pausing from her rant she took some more breaths. She felt tears threaten but refused to let them out. "I tried but… let's face it… I'm not a hero but a monster. That was made very clear to me the last time I was in hell. And yet I dared to believe that there was a chance.

"I took it and found… the greatest happiness I've ever known and while it may be ridiculous since it was only two nights but it was several years together and it was a lifetime for me. And Lucifer has him. He has him and… I don't know what I am going to do. The only thing I know is that it is going to get worse and… I can't and I won't leave him alone. I made that promise and I aim to keep it which is why I'm here.

"But I made another and… I am afraid. And I feel alone…"

"You don't have to be," a voice entered softly.

Angela twisted to see Tsura standing there. Her nose was no longer bleeding, which was a relief and she was looking at her with a look that said that she would be there for her. She looked away and replied, "But I am. And I don't need sympathy." She got to her feet while holding her arm and was prepared to go for a walk.

"It's not sympathy," Tsura protested.

"You could've fooled me." Angela looked out into the darkness of the forest while holding her arm.

Tsura was quiet for the moment but then stepped forward, "Look I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It just hurt when you hit me."

"I hit a lot of people and I hurt a lot of people."

Tsura looked at Angela and noted the saddened expression. It was so different from before and yet it was the same person. "You didn't hurt me."

Angela shot Tsura a look. "Don't make me laugh." She then looked away. "It's what I do, Tsura. I help people but in the end I just hurt them. It's like I'm fated to a curse to get close and get burned every time."

"But if that were true, then why are you here?" Tsura looked at Angela. She was baffled that someone could hate themselves so much and yet still do something that was considered good. "What is it that you lost?" She figured to use the expression that Angela had used earlier since it seemed to leave room to get an answer.

Angela rubbed her arm. It really wasn't broken but it felt like it and it bothered her greatly. It pressed on a memory that she had buried a long time ago but she still wasn't willing to dig it up. Her thoughts were occupied by the reason why she was there and what she had seen. It began to give shadows of doubt. She didn't know if she would be able to continue on like this despite her resolve. But she made a promise.

Tsura watched her companion. It was obvious that she was there for a reason and had been for a very long time and whoever it was for meant a great deal. She didn't know of anyone who would go to such lengths for her. "Is he… important to you?"

Angela closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk about it but… There were a lot of things that she wished for but she never voiced them out. It was always because she felt she wasn't worthy of such. She kept thinking about it when she felt it on her spine. She held still and let it pass over her since it was familiar to her. It went back to that night when Sam… She could feel him touch her on those spots where she had her scars. The gentleness of it…

Taking controlled breaths she let the feeling wash over her. The remaining tears were wiped away. She opened her eyes and looked at Tsura as she stood there looking at her. There was no false sympathy or sympathy at all but a genuine look to help. Taking a slight breath she replied, "Yes. He is very important to me."

* * *

"That was like the fourth or fifth wagon we passed and they aren't like the wagons I know."

Angela gave a slight smile as she absently rubbed her arm. She replied, "The fourth and they are from 1881. They're called Conestoga wagons."

Tsura looked back at the last wagon that went by with a raised brow. She then looked forward and trotted to keep up. "So people ride in these things?"

"They were the only thing to get people across the country," Angela offered as she clambered up a small hill to take a look around. "Very hardy."

The morning had passed uneventfully except for the fact that Tsura squealed when she discovered a field mouse lying next to her. She ended up dancing around and brushing at her skin trying to get any and all feeling of the mouse off her. Angela thought it was hilarious since it was just a little field mouse but it did remind her of another girl that did the same thing.

She remembered when she started training Jo and in secret. She knew that Ellen didn't want Jo getting involved with hunting especially since the man of the house was a hunter and that alone filled the girl's head with tales. And yet she meddled and started teaching Jo the finer points she knew of but with the promise that she wouldn't do anything in front of her mother, Jo proved to be an apt pupil and Angela taught her a few things besides hunting. That was a fairly happy time in her life even though she was suspicious of Bill Harvelle's reasons for bringing her into his home. Ellen was the mother basically and Angela wasn't stupid enough to cross her.

The memory that she was fond of was when Jo found a mouse had crawled up her pant leg. It was harmless and wouldn't have done any harm but Angela found it funny and laughed at the girl. She watched as she squealed and ran around like a banshee was after her. Angela merely lounged against the fence eating an apple and managed to look bored while she was amused at the same time.

Watching Tsura, she ended up sighing and reached down and picked up the field mouse and held it in her hands. That stopped Tsura from running around and then the girl shrieked at her demanding to know why she was holding a rodent. It was hilarious and Angela merely smirked as she put the mouse on her shoulder and started walking after whistling for Cerebus.

That kept the conversation focused on the mouse while Angela looked for what she needed to keep on track and find Sam. That was until they passed a few pioneers. It seemed very out of place since the forest was more like some aboriginal forests she had seen in New Zealand and looked more European than American. It only cemented her assertion about this being at the whim of Lucifer and he was probably reading her mind. Hell, he used it to torment her at night when she slept.

It didn't help when she saw a few colonial dressed people on the side of the road and they were conversing with people from 1930 and she raised her brow at that. Satan was definitely messing with her mind since she recognized a few people but they were people that she passed by once and then walked on. They were people she had never met so it fed her belief that she it was all a ruse. It was especially strange and suspicious when someone she had met at Nassau spotted her and called out, "Ahoy. I thought that was you Scarlett."

Angela blinked as she saw the friend she knew had been dead for nearly three hundred years standing before her. She blinked as she stared at him. "Aye," it was automatic to reply, "It's me and what's a bilge rat like you doing here Hawkins?"

"Don't be calling me that. You know I don't go by that," Hawkins replied as he leaned forward. "I go me a reputation here now."

"Yes I can see that," Angela replied as she looked at the people that were gathered there. "Seems to me like you're telling stories again."

"Only about the times we ran between Nassau and Port au Prince. You were the scourge of the seas."

Angela wouldn't have called it that since she really didn't do the pirating thing unless it was necessary. Mostly she sailed to get to the various islands to deal with the infestation of vamps and other creatures that decided the Caribbean was easy pickings and not to mention native superstitions. She was called Lady Scarlett because she left behind nothing but the scarlet color of blood when she finished a job. It was how she met Hawkins who went by the moniker Captain Tucker. He said it was manlier than Hawkins but she didn't see the difference but Captain Tucker became Terror Tucker since he had a penchant for blowing up the merchant vessels he seized and it was said his ship the _Quicksilver_ was a ghost ship.

After the so called pardon and then the subsequent hangings of the pirates, she disappeared. And that was after helping free a few that needed to be set free under a few interesting circumstances. Hawkins was one of the lucky ones to escape and went on to privateer for the colonies where he died in an engagement against the British. Now he was standing in front of her and looking alive and well even though he was dead. Looking at him, she replied, "Not really."

"Now don't be modest lass," Hawkins replied in good humor. He gave her a pat on the arm. "You were a scourge to anyone who wanted to take the freedom of the seas from us."

Angela couldn't help but almost smile at that. She remembered that whole thing about the freedom of the seas and there were things going on that never made it into the known history books. Some of it were things she'd like to forget so she did what was usual and that was to change the subject, "Oh I remember. So… what are you doing ashore?"

"A little bit of drop of the… you know," Hawkins replied with a shrug. He gave a slight smile as he produced his flask. "You know I could never say no."

"Which was why I got rid of the rum." Angela grinned as she followed through with their joke. She turned away looking exasperated and sighed in boredom. "And you had to go and get attached to the wines from the vinos of Tuscana."

"Don't you go all Italian on me," Hawkins pointed at her with a narrowed look that was playful. "You were the one that taught me how to have a palate of taste." He motioned mockingly as he said that to tease her. "And now I can't enjoy a meal without a perfectly selected wine."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle. She had forgotten how much fun verbal jousting with Hawkins was. She could remember the last thing that she said to him before they parted ways. This was certainly a nice trip down memory lane even if it was in the bowels of hell. Still maybe she could use this to her advantage. "So where's your ship?"

"She's at the docks back yonder that way." Hawkins pointed in the direction he had come from.

Angela followed his finger and looked in the direction he was pointing in. It was the direction she had been heading in since she started. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about what she was going to do.

 _So he came from the direction Sam is in? Is this part of Lucifer's game? Or Michael's?_

She couldn't go forward without asking a few questions. She thought about what she wanted to say and then asked, "What's over there?"

Hawkins studied Angela with a raised brow and rubbed his chin. "My ship of course but it's beyond the port village. I just started walking and passed another town. I'm not sure how far it is…"

 _Distance won't matter. That is the direction Sam is in._

Angela looked in the direction that Hawkins pointed out. She really had no choice since Sam was in that direction. "That is fine." She shifted to look at Hawkins and gave a slight smile. "I was looking for a means of sailing again."

Hawkins gave a grin at that, "I knew you couldn't stay away from the open sea for long. It's in your blood Lady Scarlett. You were born for the sea."

Angela gave a slight chuckle as she smiled at that. She gave the usual wave as she started in the direction that Hawkins had pointed out. She paused long enough to grab Tsura by the wrist and tug her to follow. "I guess so. I was born by the sea after all. Thanks Hawkins." She gave a slight wave.

Tsura had been watching the entire exchange silently. She had never seen anyone like the man they were talking to and watching her companion talk easily to him. Then she looked in the direction… It was the direction they had been traveling in the last day or so. She still didn't know what her companion was looking for but she did know that it was something very important otherwise why would she be going to hell for it? Her companion was a strange one but one that was obviously a good person if a little hard on herself. She waited until they were a little bit away before asking, "Are we really going to go to the ocean?" She couldn't help herself even though the question could cause her to be ignored like her previous ones had.

"We're going in the direction I need to get to hell," Angela responded, "If there is an ocean, then we will sail."

"But I… I thought that you knew that guy," Tsura replied with a slight frown of confusion.

"He is someone I know," Angela replied, "But I am not sure that he is who I see him as."

"Why? I mean he knows you."

Angela closed her eyes as she released Tsura's wrist. She hummed slightly before explaining, "Because he's been dead since 1780."

Tsura paused as she stared at her companion as she continued to walk. She wasn't sure she heard it right. "D… dead?"

Angela paused and looked at her companion. She looked genuinely confused. That would really be good on Lucifer's end. But yet looking at her… She sighed and said in a gentle tone, "I guess you should know. We're not going to hell. We are in hell."

Tsura thought that Angela was trying to be funny and was doing a piss poor job of it. She was going to say something when a group of men stepped out. They were really strange people and they looked like trouble… especially the leader as he said, "Well I didn't expect Lucifer to be right but here you are."

Angela whirled around to see Michael and he was wearing Adam. She gasped slightly but kept her composure. "I knew it was too good to last. Hello, Michael."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Lucifer is having fun tormenting her in her dreams and out comes Michael. Looks like a fight is on. Stay tuned for more No Man's Land...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Hello, Michael._

Michael looked at Angela as she stood there. She looked a little worse for the wear since she had been fighting his machinations at every turn while Lucifer seemed content to torment her in her dreams. At least his brother wasn't doing anything to kill her. They couldn't kill her even if the rule book had been thrown out because of the Winchesters. And it was for reasons many would not understand and it was because their father commanded it.

Looking at Angela he replied with a slight smirk, "Hello Malachi."

Angela sighed at that. She stood there looking at Michael as he possessed Adam. She gave a slightly sad smile. "I am sorry for the way things ended, Adam."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Adam isn't home," Michael replied stepping forward. With a swiping motion, he sent Angela flying into a tree. "All there is, is me."

Angela grunted from the collision and landed with a thump. She grimaced slightly as she pushed herself up. She slowly clambered to her feet and said, "Doesn't matter. Cause I know he's still in there." She straightened up and looked at Michael. "Release him Michael and you can take me on."

Michael narrowed his eyes and replied, "And why would I want to do that?"

Angela stood there looking at Michael with a look. The wind blew through and caused her coat to flare along with her hair like an ominous sign. She let her arms drop at her sides as her fists curled and uncurled. She didn't really want to fight but Lucifer did warn her that the kid gloves were coming off. Sighing she replied, "Because you'll get what you want. Me."

Michael looked at her with a raised brow. He wasn't certain if it was a trick or not. "Are you saying that you are giving up?"

"No. Giving you what you wanted," Angela replied as she walked forward. She winced since that throw hurt like a bitch. "A chance to beat it out of my ass. After all you were the one that said that I was a means to an end and only useful so far."

Michael hummed at that and smiled, "You're right. You are only as useful as your role and that ended when you changed the rules." With another swipe he sent Angela flying only he used more force. "You know I never thought Lucifer would be right."

Angela grunted as she hit the ground. She felt like she had been flung to the earth like an asteroid. She grimaced from the soreness she was feeling. Michael was like Uriel; he liked to be physical with his attacks and they were painful. She pushed herself up and struggled to get vertical. She straightened up and backed into a stance to allow her to be on the defensive if she needed it. "So…" She took a breath, "So you teamed up with Lucifer? Figures."

"It only makes sense since the flea that was supposed to be his vessel changed everything." Michael pulled out his angel blade. He twirled it in his hand and held it ready and then pointed at her. "But I will have my fight. Starting with you."

It was quick but Angela fell on her training and turned to block and put her hand on the hilt of Absolution. She felt the power behind the strike as her blade blocked Michael's. She jumped back to regroup and pull out her blade. She panted as she held her stance and brought her blade up. "You are more than welcome to try but I will free Adam."

"Foolish girl," Michael replied with a smirk. "You really would risk your life for someone you don't even know?"

"Yes," Angela panted. She glanced at Tsura and Cerebus. The hell hound hadn't moved since it was only her and Michael fighting but if it escalated. She knew that they were outnumbered. "Tsura, take Cerebus and run."

"What?" Tsura looked at Angela like she was crazy.

"Run," Angela replied as she looked at the girl. She then gave a slight smile, "It will be okay."

Tsura nodded and looked at Cerebus before starting to run. She took off in the direction that they had been heading in. She then heard someone give the command to go after her. She looked at the hell hound and said, "I hope you know what to do in a situation like this."

Angela hummed once Tsura left running and the rest followed. She then turned her attention towards Michael and said, "Now it's just you and me."

Michael smirked, "You really think that by sending the girl away that this would end?" He moved to strike with the blade in his hand.

Angela was ready and blocked. Absolution clashed with the angel blade. Sparks flew as she deflected Michael's attacks. She wasn't going to waste energy with fancy attacks. She had to dodge. She jumped back to take a breather as she stared at Michael. He was strong and it made sense since he was the first among archangels. And that made him tougher to fight.

The last time she had gone up against an archangel was Gabriel himself. When she was old enough, he revealed his true form to her, or rather his true power. She had been awed by the splendor even though Gabriel had prepared her by telling her about the radiance of angels and their grace and power. It was nothing compared to the actual sight.

By showing her his power, Gabriel was teaching her to combat some of the strongest beings in existence, one being angels. He didn't go easy on her and forced her to fight continuously for a period of seven days to build up her abilities, speed and endurance. It was the secret to her defeating Uriel when he decided to get cheeky with her. That didn't mean that it was painless since an angel powered sucker punch hurt like getting hit by Rufus' truck but ten times that. It was why she was always so insistent when she first joined the Winchesters that it was going to take a lot more than a punch from them to break her bones and crush her.

Taking a punch to the face, Angela landed on the ground. She felt the sanguine taste of blood in her mouth. She moved her jaw and spit out the blood before looking at Michael. She rubbed her jaw and slowly stood up. It was a bit puzzling that Michael wasn't trying to finish her off but rather waiting to see if she could continue. Honor be damned kind of thing or something like that. She spit out a little more blood and looked at the archangel feeling the cut that was above her brow. It stung but it was nothing. She gave a slight grin and asked, "That all you got?"

Michael looked at Angela like she might have gone mad. True he had kept abreast of her activities because of her role to play but he didn't know everything about her and at the moment he was starting to think that she was insane. He knew she was capable of taking on an archangel since she did beat Uriel and she did defeat a Grigori. But he was stronger than Uriel, the first among archangels. He raised his brow, "Surprising you're still standing considering who you are up against."

Angela grinned, more to not show that she was feeling the pain, but also to show that she wasn't intimidated by Michael. "Well… I kind of like a good fight and I'm just getting started." She twirled her blade to make her point before charging.

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly and made a slight sound, "You really are a foolish girl. Attacking something that you don't have any knowledge about." He dodged the blow and ended up behind her, prepared to strike.

Angela was ready for it and twirled in time to avoid being stabbed in the back. She noted the look of surprise on Michael's face. "Not really. I just have a good read on my enemies."

Michael bounced back and stood there to look at her. He took in her stance as she held her blade ready. "And how long will that last you especially when you have me to contend with?" He launched forward in another attack.

Angela raised her blade to defend. She gritted her teeth from the strikes and the sparks that rose along with smoke from the heat being generated. She used every trick in the book she knew to defend and counter. It was enough to keep from getting skewered but Michael managed to get a strike in and hit her on the arm. She backed away and put a hand to her arm and it came away with blood. She peered at the wound that stung like hell and looked at Michael.

Michael smirked at her, "You see? Not even you can outlast me."

Angela gripped her arm and winced slightly from the pain but she kept a gritted look at Michael. She then grinned, "But I can still fight." She moved her sword into position to continue the fight. "And I won't stop until you release Adam."

"You really don't know when to quit do you?"

"No."

"Fine. Then I won't go easy on you."

"Never expected anything less." Angela grinned. She knew it was foolish to goad Michael but she had to get him annoyed enough or be able to reach Adam and convince him to take back the wheel and expel Michael. There were a few things she could try and one was get into the grapefruit but that usually required a degree of trust and that was something she didn't have with Adam even if she managed to gain cooperation.

The fight began again but Angela knew that her energy was waning. She had been against angels before but this was Michael. If this was tough she could only imagine what would happen if she went against Lucifer. And the blade strikes hurt but it was nothing compared to other tortures she had taken. Still she was willing to hold on and she managed to get a few strikes in with her fists since she didn't want to damage Adam's body.

"Is that all you got?"

Angela whirled as she brought her blade up to deflect the blow from Michael's blade and reached out to grab him by the neck and held on. She gritted her teeth and a slight growl came in her throat. "I've got plenty. Adam, if you hear me… you got to fight this. Expel Michael."

Michael roared and gave her an elbow to get her to loosen her grip. Using his powers he suspended her in the air like he did at Stull. He applied a little pressure to make her gag slightly, watching in satisfaction as she dropped her sword and clutched at her throat. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

With a swiping motion Michael sent Angela flying into a nearby tree. He continued doing it, aware that he could break every bone in her body but that didn't mean that he couldn't put her back together. He could and continue beating it out of her ass. He pounded her into a tree and said, "As I said before: Adam… is… not… home."

Each word had been punctuated with a slam into a tree. Angela grunted with each hit and tried to move her body to spread out the power of the attack but each blow hurt like crazy. She was certain she broke something as she landed on the ground after Michael said 'home' and she grimaced. She still felt something gripping her throat but it wasn't like before but it was still there.

Michael looked at her and advanced towards her with his hand still held out. "You still think that you can expel me?"

Angela moaned slightly as she tried to push herself up. She did manage to prop herself on her elbows and looked up at Michael. "Yes," she replied defiantly, "I can."

Michael narrowed his eyes at her and waved his hand and lifted her up in the air. He clutched his fist and moved it to slam Angela into the ground. "You have tried my patience more than once. This was the last time."

Angela grimaced as she felt the pressure on her body. It was like it was trying to press her into the ground or to flatten her like a pancake. It seemed to increase and right on her spine. The ground was pressing into her gut. This was definitely going to make her into meat paste. She tried to focus and use her powers. Physical force wasn't going to cut it this time.

Michael grinned as he pressed her harder into the ground. He noticed her trying to get her powers up. It went wild when loose objects just shook and missed their target. "You still think that you can achieve expelling? You of all people should know that expelling an angel relies on the vessel being strong enough to take back control which, sad to say is not what Adam is. Pathetic even for a Winchester."

Angela grimaced, feeling the weight of the pressure. She clenched her eyes shut and then twisted her head to look at Michael. She said, "Adam… Listen to me… hear me… fight him… get… him…" She never got to finish it as Michael increased the pressure to excruciating. She couldn't help but scream out in pain.

* * *

Tsura stopped running to catch her breath. She heard the sound of the others pursuing her and turned to look. She knew that she could keep running but eventually they would catch up and probably have their way with her. She looked at Cerebus and asked, "Any bright ideas?"

She watched as Cerebus got into position and started growling. Her eyes widened as she saw the dog get larger and start to look not so much like a normal dog. "What… what are you?"

There was no time to worry since the group came out and were ready to grab her. They were grinning at the idea that they had her and they didn't even seemed perturbed that Cerebus was getting bigger and not normal at all. Tsura looked at the group and shrank slightly. She didn't know why that Angela sent her away when she was clearly going to be outnumbered.

 _Do not fear companion of the alpha._

Tsura blinked and looked around. Who was that talking and inside her head? Her eyes then lighted on Cerebus. Did that dog talk to her?

 _Do not fear._

"You talked to me?"

 _Yes. You need to fight._

"Um…"

 _Use your skill. That is why the alpha sent you away._

 _She wants me to fight?_ Tsura wasn't sure about that since the whole thing with her caravan was a reaction to being captured and nearly violated. She knew how to use Romani magic since she had been born with the talent and the elder was teaching her but she wasn't the kind to fight. She wondered if she had made a mistake deciding to tag along with Angela. She hadn't counted on fighting her way through the road and yet… she wanted to go on an adventure.

 _Fight little one. The alpha stayed behind so you could fight to live._

Tsura gasped at that as she glanced at Cerebus. He was huge and fearsome. She had never seen anything like it. She then looked at the group of men advancing. She could see the lecherous looks in their eyes and it made her angry. She remembered what those bullies did to her caravan and what they wanted to do.

Cerebus had to protect the girl. He had been entrusted by his alpha to protect her despite the fact that she was certain this was all an illusion to trick her. He wasn't too sure. There was something about this girl and he would do as the alpha said. He growled and lunged forward towards the first. He was the master of the pups, the guardian of the gates of hell and Tartarus… the prized hound of Hades and alpha of the hellhounds!

Tsura watched as Cerebus lunged forward. His speed was not natural and that made sense since he wasn't of the real world. She turned to look at the remaining men as they advanced. She knew that if she didn't fight then a worse fate would await her. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists and thought about what had almost happened to her and what was going to happen if she didn't fight. She remembered the lessons of the elder.

The men were grinning as they advanced towards the pretty girl. The ones not being attacked rounded on her. They ignored their fallen comrades and reached out with their hands. "We're gonna have a lot of fun with you."

Tsura gritted her teeth and then opened them but unleashed what she had learned so long ago. She screamed as she released her power to send the ones closest to her flying away. She wasn't going to let them hurt her and she let all hell break loose, giving a beating to the guys that tried to approach her. Those she didn't get with her magic, she gave a couple of hard punches and kicks until the last of them started running away.

Tsura started to follow but stopped. She was panting heavily from the exertion but her eyes were narrowed and she actually snorted. "Serves them right."

 _You did well little one. The alpha was right._ Cerebus panted as he came to stand beside her. _They are a dirty trick of the winged warrior._

"What?" Tsura frowned and looked at Cerebus who was snorting. He hadn't returned to his normal size but he looked more like a dog and that was a bit more reassuring than anything. Still she was confused since first off the dog was talking to her in her head and then he had peculiar way of talking.

Cerebus looked at Tsura with a puzzled expression. This was a strange one. Then again things of the pit were not like those above or the celestials. They were a different set of creatures. He made a sound as he replied, _The winged warriors. The humans call them angels. The alpha calls them dicks with wings._

Tsura wasn't sure that she heard that right and it had her looking at the dog and wondering if she had lost her mind. "Angels?"

 _The winged warriors. They are supposed to protect like the alpha. Arrogant beasts._

Tsura made a slight face when Cerebus made a sound like he was snorting at his assessment of angels. It still was a lot to absorb. She knew that there were things out there that most people didn't know about but the idea of angels? She thought they were just a fairy tale or something that Christians came up with to give more of a loving picture of God.

 _Not all are like that._

"Huh?"

 _There are two that hold a special place in the alpha's heart. Sadly one is gone._

Tsura thought about it for a moment as she sat on the grass. She was exhausted and it seemed like a good idea to wait for Angela. She didn't doubt that she would beat up that guy that she called Michael and then come and get her and they would be on their way. "One is gone," she pondered before turning to the hell hound and asking, "Was one of them sent here? To hell?"

 _The alpha's mate jumped in to save his mate and the world._

Cerebus made a low whine as he sat but staring in the direction Angela was in. He could tell that the battle was intense and she was in pain. He wanted to go and help but he had been given a command. A pup always obeys his alpha. The alpha made the decisions for the rest of the pack. Though he had trouble reconciling the fact that his alpha's mate decided to do what he did. It was right but it pained the alpha. She was suffering and she was here with him to find her mate.

"You really talk funny," Tsura commented more to say something and she did find it a peculiar form of speech. She looked forward to muse on what she had learned and talked it out, "So Angie is here because someone important to her is here, her… mate. So is it one of those angels?"

Cerebus snorted at that. The alpha's mate was not like those winged warriors. Yet he had always smelled something off about him. And it wasn't the blood of the pit beasts. It was something else. It was similar to the alpha but different. It was a secret he kept even from his pups as he taught them the basics in their duty.

Tsura sensed that she had said something wrong and corrected herself, "Okay, so he's not an angel."

 _He is the alpha's alpha. Her mate. True mate._

"That's a peculiar phrase. Then again I'm talking to a dog." Tsura made a slight face at that since it made her sound like she was crazy. She probably was going crazy.

 _It is the way of things._

Tsura snorted at that since it was something the elder would have said if she asked why something was the way it was. It was a frustrating answer and yet there was some wisdom in that response. She just was too young and impatient to feel the full gravity of the words and brushed it off saying, "Yeah sure."

Cerebus made a slight sound and got to his feet. Something wasn't right. His alpha was in trouble. He had to go but he had to stay. His body twitched at being torn. He made a sound that was akin to a whine.

Tsura noticed and got to her feet. She looked in the direction that Cerebus was looking at and patted his shoulder. "What is it?"

 _The alpha. She is hurt but she is fighting._

"Then we need to go help her." Tsura started to run but was stopped when she felt a tug on the back of her dress. She turned to see Cerebus holding the skirt firmly in his teeth. If she pulled any harder she would end up ripping a hole in a very revealing place. "Hey, what gives?"

 _We mustn't interfere. The alpha will not tolerate it._

"You said it yourself she is hurt." Tsura pulled on her skirt to keep it from tearing while trying to get free. "Come on. Let go."

 _She told you to run. The winged warrior is not like the others._

Tsura was going to say something when she straightened up after hearing the most bloodcurdling scream. She gasped she felt it even though the sound sounded like a small scream. She looked in the direction had been heading in and shivered. "Wh… what…"

 _The alpha is in trouble. I must help._

Tsura gasped as Cerebus released her and started running back in the direction they had come. When it registered that he had let go, she took off after him. "Wait for me!"

Tsura didn't know what that was but it chilled her. It was like something happened and was affecting the very air around her. It must be bad since Cerebus was going back. She was going too in order to help. She pushed down her fear as she focused on her abilities to bring it out. She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she got there but she would do something.

She followed Cerebus and almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly. She put her hands on his back to keep from falling and looked up. She could feel her eyes widen just a bit. That certainly wasn't a sight she was expecting to see.

* * *

 **A/N:** Michael enters the picture and the fight is on. Angie tells Tsura to run and for good reason. Stay tuned for next time on No Man's Land...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The pain was excruciating as Michael drove her into the ground. Angela couldn't help but cry out. At this rate her bones were going to be crushed into jelly. She could already feel it. She didn't expect anyone to come except for that almost childish hope of Sam and Dean coming to her rescue. It was completely random at the time but it always burned bright. She whimpered, "Sam… help."

Michael was getting pleasure at crushing her. He had wanted to do this for a long time since she had always been disobedient. He paused when he heard her whimper and her plea. "Sam's not going to help you now. Not ever."

Angela prepared for the inevitable and turned her gaze onto Michael. She managed to whisper, "Adam… I'm… sorry."

Michael was going to deliver his final blow when he was tackled from behind and he collided hard with the ground. He hadn't expected that and it pissed him off. He got to his feet and turned, expecting to see that girl that had been hanging around Angela. Instead, he got someone he didn't expect.

Angela had closed her eyes since she was in such pain. It was no longer crushing her but it was still painful even as her healing abilities started kicking in. Still it was a relief and she closed her eyes to feel it. She only frowned when she heard a voice that she didn't expect.

"Now that's nice that you're hurting my Lady Scarlett."

Opening her eyes, Angela frowned and shifted to get a good view and found Hawkins standing in front of Michael with his sword out and looking like he was going to fight him. Her eyes widened at it and thought he was being the stupidest man alive. She tried to get up and muttered a slight protest but it was too low to be heard.

Michael looked at the newcomer with a raised brow. He didn't expect this and it had him confused and upset. Lucifer had promised that he would get to have his time with her. Then again his brother always found a way to work around the rules… his loophole. He used to do this before he fell so it was pretty much like him. He looked at the newcomer and asked, "Who are you?"

"Captain Tucker of the Quicksilver," Hawkins replied as he flourished his blade. He gave that grin he always did that won him a many ladies and annoyed the hell out of his fellow men. "And you sir?"

Michael scoffed at him, "You don't even deserve that much you insignificant ant."

"Aw now that was just hurtful." Hawkins pouted but still was ever alert. He then sighed like it was an inconsequential thing. "Oh well. I guess that puts the end to pleasantries. Where have manner gone?" He made a brushing gesture like it was nothing.

Angela had been trying to get up but her body was still trying to recuperate to a reasonable level to move. She collapsed on the ground and grimaced. She had to get up. Hawkins was being an idiot putting himself in danger like that. He had no idea what he was up against. He was going to die and it would be her fault. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get out, "Hawkins, don't do it."

Hawkins was looking at Michael, the tail ends of his coat billowing in the wind. He was a little confused about the clothing but then again he had seen stranger things in this land. All that he was concerned was that his Lady Scarlett had been hurt. And he aimed to extract payback for that. He adjusted his sword arm but didn't move to attack.

Michael was curious and annoyed about this man. "Well, do you intend to stand there or fight?"

Hawkins narrowed his eyes as he stared at Michael. He knew that this guy was not like anything he had fought before. Still he had to go with thought and precision. It was like targeting with his canon on his ship. He gave a slight smirk, "Oh eventually I'll attack. I'm just not sure I want to."

Michael narrowed his eyes and resisted growling. This was just like dealing with Angela except that it was much more annoying. "You are interfering. I suggest you leave before it ends up being your death."

"That is a good," Hawkins replied with an assenting nod. "But considering what you've done to my friend…" He brought his blade up and narrowed his eyes. "Unforgiveable."

Michael grinned and nodded, "Fine then." He lunged forward swinging his blade.

Angela looked up and watched as Hawkins deflected and countered. She stared wide eyed as her old friend went head to head with Michael. She tried to get up once more but fell down. Michael really did a number on her. She had to get up and stop this. She couldn't allow her friend to fall because of Michael.

Hawkins deflected and countered, impressed at the strength and speed of his opponent. The last time he had that tough of an opponent, he ended up with a face full of beach sand and a blade at his throat and the most beautiful face in the world looming over him. Here he had a man who looked like he had a stick up his ass. He bounced back after he deflected a blow but not before taking a punch to his arm. He looked at it and then at Michael with an impressed look, "Impressive."

"You're not too bad yourself but enough games," Michael replied, "Now get out of my way. I have a discussion I need to finish with her." He started forward but was blocked by Hawkins holding out his blade. "Let me pass."

"Can't let you do that," Hawkins replied. "You hurt my lady friend and to be honest I never like it when a lady is mistreated."

"Leave you insignificant flea before I kill you."

"Try then."

That started another round of back and forth. Then Michael decided to take it up a level and started using his abilities. He just didn't count on the fact that his opponent was skillful at dodging that. He was surprised when he missed Hawkins and the man got close. He got close enough that Michael's eyes widened when he felt the hidden blade touch the jugular. "You're one of them."

Hawkins narrowed his eyes in a smirk. His sword blocked Michael's blade to keep off the cheap shot that could come and he released the blade he always kept on his person. He grinned as he replied, "You ever wondered why I was able to dodge your attacks? There's one clue."

Michael growled before giving a punch that sent Hawkins flying back. He watched as the man landed on his back but he rolled to easily clamber to his feet. His eyes widened more when he saw the teeth and the eyes. They were like an ice blue glow and the teeth became a little pointier.

"There's your next clue," Hawkins replied as he straightened up.

"So you're one of them. The order that operates in the shadows."

"Oh there are several that do that," Hawkins offered with a nonchalant shrug. "Mine just happens to have a lot more blood on its hands."

Angela looked at the scene. She blinked as she watched Hawkins reveal who he was to Michael. She had hoped it wouldn't come to that since now Michael wouldn't let up; he'd attack harder and the end result was death. She wished Hawkins hadn't done that and now he was going to pay the price. And all because he had to help her.

Hawkins looked at Michael firmly. "I am of the order and I am one of those; the half breeds that came into existence. I'm like her." He noted Michael's expression. "Oh I knew what she was the moment she set foot on my ship. And a bright and interesting lass."

"And you think that is supposed to impress me?"

"Take it as you want. But I'm not letting you hurt her."

Michael nodded, "Fine." He gave a wave of his hand. He wasn't going to miss this time.

Hawkins flew through the air and his back hit the tree with a hard whack. He fell to the ground but managed to land on his feet. He took a breath and charged. He had his blade raised upwards to strike. His left was ready to use his hidden blade just in case. He expected to get his ass beaten but he did manage to get a few hits in. The last hit was a strike to his chest that sent him flying back.

"You know, this could have been made easier if you just let me pass." Michael advanced and made a slight motion. It was more Zachariah's thing with this but it came in handy when he wanted cooperation.

Hawkins was going to charge when he paused. Something was tightening in his stomach. He doubled over and took a breath and blinked. He gave a shake of his head before starting forward again. Again he felt the tightening of his gut and stumbled but remained upright. He looked up to see Michael standing there with his hand raised. He tried moving forward but was stopped.

"Fascinating that you are still standing after all that."

Hawkins felt it increase and he grunted. He dropped to his knees. He still had one hand on his blade. One hand was on the ground to support him up. He heaved until he spit up blood. He gasped and grunted from the pain. He looked upwards at Michael and narrowed his eyes in anger and slowly got to his feet. "You bastard."

Michael sighed more out of boredom. He was also impressed since his opponent was able to stand up like he was doing. He looked at Hawkins as he stood up. Blood was dripping out of his mouth, trickling over his lip. The defiant look in his face… it made him be reminded of how Angela would stand so defiantly against him. It was amusing.

Hawkins was breathing heavily but he wasn't going to give up. He had thought it was strange that he would see his old friend after all this this time and what she was looking for… She was different and he had always been intrigued by her mission. Plus he knew a few things about her before they met and it was why he kept an eye on her. He had a soft spot for her and he wasn't going to let anything harm her. He grinned, "It's going to take more than that to beat me."

Michael stared at Hawkins before nodding, "Fine." He twisted his hand and closed it in a fist. "I won't go easy on you."

Hawkins grunted until it became too much and cried out. He tried to breath but blood started coming out of his mouth. He fell to one knee since it felt like his insides were being ripped out of his gut. He tried breathing to get air in his lungs but it was too much. If this was it then…

"No!"

Suddenly the pain was gone even though it was still lingering. Hawkins looked up and saw Michael was on the ground and looking up in shock. He turned to see the source and blinked. He saw Angela standing up with her hand clenched in a fist and her eyes were narrowed and glittering. Her face was smudged with dirt and scratches but she was not affected by it.

Kneeling on the ground, Hawkins looked at his old friend as she narrowed her eyes in anger against Michael. He had seen her angry but this was something else. He gasped as he watched her fists start to glow in that white light he had seen only once when one of his crew had been seriously injured. Yet this was different.

Angela was not going to let Michael hurt anyone she cared about. She already let that happen with Sam. She had managed to get to her feet to try and help. She faltered from the loss of energy until she saw Hawkins start to suffer the full wrath of Michael. And she needed to set Adam free. She gritted her teeth and focused

Hawkins watched as she growled and shouted something in a language he had never heard before. It certainly had an effect on Michael as his eyes widened in fear. He shielded his eyes as a bright light started to grow but he couldn't do that for long. At the same time a high pitched sound started to fill the air and it began to hurt his ears. He put his hands over them trying to block it out but it hurt too much and he couldn't help but cry out. He also heard a scream and managed to see the girl from earlier holding her ears. He could see blood coming out where her ears were and there was no doubt it was doing the same to his.

"I command you to leave this vessel at once!"

Hawkins gave a slight gasp as he blinked at the bright light that intensified. He thought he heard protest coming from Michael but the light was too bright. He shielded his eyes until it died down. He looked around and found Michael on the ground unconscious and Angela standing there. Her hands were clenched in fists by her side and she was panting from the exertion as she stared straight ahead with determination. Until she collapsed.

* * *

 _Why do I need to know this Gabriel? The only one that can eject someone like you is the one you're using. Right?_

 _Not true._

 _Huh?_

 _Listen, Cat. I am only teaching you this because I know you._

"They're still out."

"Probably be awhile."

 _You will want to help anyone who won't want an angel in them or if it is someone who means something to you._

Her eyes opened slightly and she could see countryside through the slits her eyes made. Her limbs felt sore and she didn't want to move. Yet she felt that she was moving or rather she was feeling something move under her. She closed her eyes again.

 _This is only to be used under the most dire or circumstances… I am going to teach you how to force an angel out._

Angela clenched her eyes shut before opening them again. She looked around and realized that the scenery was moving. She looked around and realized that she was lying on top of something that was moving. Rubbing her cheek on the surface slightly, she realized that it was fur she was touching and she knew what was it was.

Smiling to herself, she let out a sound in her throat and Cerebus came to a stop. Slowly she pushed herself up and sat up to find that there was a body leaning on top of her. She reached behind her to keep it from falling as she blinked blearily.

"Angie! You're okay?"

Angela shifted to look at Tsura and then around until her gaze lighted on Hawkins. She made a slight sound and replied, "I'm okay." She tried to straighten up and get off but was stopped.

"Not a good idea Lady Scarlett. You took a beating there," Hawkins stopped her. "Enough to make you use the last of your energy and you passed out." He put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised at the look she gave him.

Angela eyed Hawkins with a wary eye aware that she hadn't given him that look since the first time they met. She just couldn't bring herself to get too close since it was only a playing with her memories. She covered for it by being brusque with her reply, "I wouldn't be this way if you had stopped playing around you seadog."

Hawkins recognized the name she called him when she was annoyed and playing with him. She played on the fact that he was literally a dog and he spent his life at sea. He raised his brow at her, "Seemed to me that you needed a bit of help since that bloke was trying to kill you." He pointed at the unconscious man sitting behind her.

Angela twisted to look behind her and studied the body. Her eyes flickered as she reached out to make sure. Satisfied she turned around and replied, " _That_ was a dick of an angel. He's gone now."

Hawkins looked behind her and saw the body and then looked at her, "Seems to me that he's still there."

Angela made a slight sound and patted Cerebus to get him to stop. She rolled her eyes slightly and replied, "The vessel is human, idiot." She knew that name calling wouldn't hurt his feelings and she had called her strays worse things and yet they still stuck around and came to her.

Sliding off and making sure that Adam didn't fall off she stood by Cerebus. She grabbed the limp body and gently pulled him to the ground and took a good look. She blinked slowly to keep from collapsing since she was still exhausted from what she had done. And it was probably something that Michael hadn't expected.

In her five centuries of living, she had picked up many different techniques in fighting and magic. True that magic, real magic, was like holding a flaming powder keg and the trick was to make it so it didn't explode, but it had been insisted that she learn and master the basics. The Alchemists made sure of that as well as a few practioners teaching her the power of sigils and spells. It was a secret she kept and only revealed in increments as necessary. The thing with the water dragons when she practiced those spells… that was part of it. But that was nothing compared to her early years when Gabriel dropped in.

Gabriel taught her everything about angels; their strengths and weaknesses and the quirks that accompanied them. He taught her angel proofing and she experimented so as to allow only certain angels in. Most importantly he taught her how to forcibly expel an angel out of its vessel. She remembered the day he took her aside and started drawing the magic sigils that would keep angels in. He was quiet as he drew them and she noticed they were stronger than previous ones.

She was old enough then to know not to ask too many questions and that eventually she would get her answer. This time though she had to ask and surprisingly he gave her an answer right away. He told her more than she wanted to know at the time but he was insistent and he made her practice on him until she could do it without too much injury. She remembered and how painful that was physically and emotionally. It was why he told her only in extreme cases and that it was wiser to let the occupied vessel to do the work.

Sighing, Angela looked at Adam and checked to make sure he was still alive. "He's still alive," she said and smiled in a content manner. She smoothed Adam's locks and looked around. "He'll be out for a time."

Hawkins looked at Angela as she tended the body. "And when he wakes up?"

"He'll be human." Angela stood up and walked towards Cerebus. Her legs were still shaky but she focused hard to stay vertical that anyone with a good eye would notice that it was fake. She rubbed the hell hound on his head and hugged him to rub her head on his. "Thank you Cerebus."

"He was insistent on going this way," Tsura finally spoke up. She had been silent throughout the whole thing since it had been a bit of a shocking experience. "Once we got you on his back he started walking in this direction and nothing we could say would dissuade him."

Angela hummed at that as she hugged the beast that she loved even though he was a hell hound. She rubbed his ears and replied, "Expected from him." She rubbed his head and sighed before continuing, "And it is what we were on mission for and have to finish. It will just be a little more… difficult with Adam unconscious but…"

Hawkins watched as Angela straightened and took a few steps forward. It was apparent she was still exhausted from the ordeal but she wasn't going to let it show or she would brush it off. He didn't expect anything less from her. "So you're still going wherever you need to go?"

Angela looked in the direction that they had been going in. She had to hand it to Cerebus for keeping on the trail despite the fact that she had been unconscious. She could sense the tick that was Sam quite clearly and it seemed to have gotten a little stronger. It could mean that she was close to finding Sam but… She glanced at Adam and then in the direction that she had been heading in.

 _She turned to see Dean looking at her. She saw how Lucifer bloodied him but the pain on his face was not physical. He knew what she was going to do. And she smiled. Because she made a promise._

 _Everything will be okay._

Angela closed her eyes as she thought about what she had been doing and what she had done. She then opened them and replied, "Yes."

Tsura couldn't help but make a slight sound at that before saying, "Are you… serious?"

"Deadly."

Tsura blinked at that as she watched Angela turn back to haul up Adam's body and put him back on Cerebus' back. "But… but… but what about what that was? I mean, how do you know that he isn't going to wake up and…?"

"Like I said," Angela replied as she finished adjusting everything. She had to make sure Adam was comfortable before moving on. "The angel is gone. I expelled him." She glanced at Tsura and Hawkins. "So Adam is himself and no one is to harm him." She narrowed her eyes in warning.

Tsura jumped slightly at that and bumped into Hawkins. She tried to brush it off since she was the one that decided to come. "Okay," she let out in a slight whisper.

Angela shifted her gaze to Hawkins to give a warning before turning back towards Cerebus. She patted the hell hound's shoulder to urge him to start walking. She trailed behind the hell hound pausing only to look back at the two. She figured they wouldn't want to come considering everything they had seen. She wouldn't blame them and it did take a lot of courage to want to stay with her. At least that was what she perceived when her strays decided to join her. She paused and said, "I am going to find who I am looking for and then getting out of this nightmare. You're welcome to come but it's your own choice." She didn't look but started walking after giving Cerebus a tap on his rump to indicate he could keep going.

Tsura and Hawkins looked at each other as they watched Angela walk away. It was clear that she wasn't a hundred percent but she was still going to do what she was intending to do. Neither one was sure what to make of it even though Hawkins knew her from a previous life. Looking at each other, they gave a silent nod of agreement and turned to follow. It was Hawkins who called out, "Hey now Lady Scarlett, do you think that I'm going to let you wander here alone? This ain't Barbados you know."

Angela paused and gave a slight grin at Hawkins and replied, "Never said it was." She looked ahead. "In fact I don't even know what to call this place."

"Maybe we'll come up with something until we get wherever you need to go," Tsura offered as she gave a slight grin. "I mean we have to get this guy awake right?"

Angela looked at the unconscious Adam, then back at the pair that joined her. She was still suspicious of their presence but maybe she could let her guard down a little if only to be able to take the next few steps forward. She nodded, "Alright. Come on."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hawkins comes to the rescue but it looks like Angie had one last trick up her sleeve and now she has Adam. What next? Stay tuned for next time in No Man's Land...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam grimaced from the pain that was going through his shoulders but didn't cry out. He knew either way more torture was going to come. It was just a matter of how severe it was and that depended upon whether or not he cried out or not. At the current rate, it was pretty much fifty-fifty and it depended on what was being used to strike a nerve.

Sam knew he was in hell. He was the one that made the conscious decision to jump in while wearing Lucifer. He thought he was prepared for what was going to happen while in the cage but even with all the preparation he did mentally, it was nothing compared to what he had been facing since he got here.

At first the physical punishment was easy to bear. After all he and Dean had been put through physical endurance training when their dad taught them and then she took over and taught them not only to increase endurance but resourcefulness. She taught them how to be smart about what they were fighting against even if she was a bit reckless about it. But it was only to make a point and he failed miserably at that. Still did.

"Stay awake."

Sam felt the tug on his shoulders and heard the clank of chains and the ripping of flesh followed by intense pain. He grunted out loud but the ripping kept happening until he couldn't hold it in. One of the hooks tore free and excruciating pain occurred. He cried out in pain and his head jerked upwards as he clenched his teeth together, trying not to bite his tongue off as he felt the blood on his skin. He looked upwards and saw fiery red eyes as he panted through the pain.

"Good you're awake."

Sam grunted as he looked at his tormentor and captor. He panted from the pain as he glanced at his left shoulder and saw the meat hook as it tore into his flesh. He choked when he felt a piercing pain in his right as another hook was dug into his shoulder and forcefully. His eyes wrenched open wider as he felt the pain but also Lucifer's breath on his shoulder.

"Oh, you like that now?"

Sam didn't say anything but it was hard not to react to Lucifer's icy breath on his skin. It sent a chill and probably goosebumps up and down his spine. He tried hard not to react but he ended up shivering from the devil's breath on his skin. He couldn't help but let out a small sound and regretted it deeply. His body tensed up the moment the sound came out of his mouth and he silently prayed that the devil didn't hear it.

"Oh… that must be a yes."

Sam made a sound and gritted his teeth. He couldn't hold it in when Lucifer's breath hit the sensitive part of his neck. Right where she bit him on their first night. Since then, it seemed overly sensitive when people other than her touched him there. And it seemed that Lucifer discovered that, or knew that from the start since he never missed an opportunity to torment him with it. He tried hard not to shake at the touch.

Lucifer knew exactly what was bothering Sam and he aimed to keep at it. He crooned in Sam's ear as he placed his fingers on Sam's shoulders and ran them along the skin, noting Sam's reaction. "Tell me you don't like that Sam. Is it as good as her?"

Sam didn't like the touch but his body was reacting in a way that he didn't want it to. He moved his head away from Lucifer's crooning voice but the devil's breath touched his skin and made him want to rub his ears and scrub it away. He couldn't though since he was suspended on meat hooks and any small movement made them tear into his flesh and they were angled to give the maximum amount of agony. So no matter what he was going to suffer but he figured the physical pain was better than what Lucifer intended to do.

"Don't be shy now, Sam. I know what you two did. Was she a good lay?"

Sam held his tongue. He really hated it when anyone belittled Angela in that fashion. Yet he knew that was the reaction that the devil wanted from him and the longer he kept that satisfaction, it was more points to him. It was twisted but it was one thing Sam felt control over while he was in this hell hole. So he glared at Lucifer but kept his mouth shut.

Unfortunately that only seemed to encourage Lucifer more and he grinned saying, "I bet she was. So good in fact that she would fuck anyone to get that high. Hell she let me." He gave that taunting look that dared Sam to tell him otherwise. "And boy did I make her scream."

Sam gritted his teeth trying not to react by reaching out and trying to punch that smug look off Lucifer's face. If there was one thing that he was convinced of was that Angela was a fighter. She wouldn't let anyone just do anything to her. Not without a fight. And she shouldn't be here. She couldn't be here. She promised and…

"Still confused I see." Lucifer sighed feeling a little bored but it was also fun seeing that Sam there couldn't believe that she would be there. He waved his hand to show her as she walked on the road. "She is here and in my little playground. No doubt she knows that everything isn't real but she is determined to find you."

Sam stared at Angela as she looked forward. She looked tired like she hadn't had much sleep and he could see bruising on her face. What had she done? She was supposed to be topside living. Where she was safe. Why? "Why Angie?" It came out in a whisper.

Lucifer heard what Sam said and repeated, "Why? You want to know why?" He stepped into Sam's view and note being able to resist, he fingered right on Sam's neck where it was most sensitive, tracing what he could see and enjoying watching Sam squirm. He would understand soon enough why it was so discomforting. Poor boy didn't even know what it was. "It has to do with you Sam. You're the reason she came willingly to hell."

 _And I told her not to. Why?_

Sam gritted his teeth and struggled against Lucifer's touch. He knew she was there in hell but he couldn't understand why. She had promised him that she wouldn't poke at the cage but now it looks like she just jumped in. Why?

 _You asked me to live, Sam._

Sam jerked when he heard her voice in his head. He wasn't sure if it was real or another trick of Lucifer's. That seemed to be the devil's favorite pastime; making him confused as to whether or not she really was there. He had used illusions that proved false because there were things the devil couldn't get right no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh finally like what I have to say?"

Sam jerked away from the devil's touch as a finger hooked under his chin. He looked at the devil and contemplated the possibility of saying something. It was better than letting on that he was hearing her in his head. He ended up with his default and glaring defiantly at Lucifer and managed to spit out, "You are the most boring thing in creation."

The punch across the face was expected. Sam was subjected to body beatings by Michael and the archangel was creative about it so it was minor compared to what he had been through. His head did snap back though and he brought it back to look at Lucifer and gave a choked out laugh. It was the first he had done that ever since he had gotten there. He spit out the blood that had congealed in his mouth slightly. He repeated, "You're boring."

What Lucifer said next, Sam didn't hear. Instead he heard what he considered the best relief ever despite the fact that it could be another Lucifer trick. She was talking to him like she did at Cold Oak so long ago and those times since. Like she also did at those random times like when she was in her four year old body. It was probably too much to hope for that Lucifer didn't know about that talent of hers but it was there.

Sam braced himself for more of Lucifer's treatment when a noise caught their attention. He only looked when Lucifer turned to see Michael stumble in and looking like he had gotten hit by a train and the train won. He blinked as he looked at Michael that looked suspiciously like a younger version of John Winchester. He thought it cruel since he recently occupied his half-brother Adam and from what Dean told him, he used John Winchester as a vessel when they took a trip back in time.

"Back already, Michael? Thought you were going to take care of her," Lucifer replied as he advanced towards his brother. He gave him a mocking look. "Didn't you say that you were going to take it out of her ass piece by piece?"

Sam couldn't help but grin slightly as he looked at Michael and his expression. Whatever he promised to do to her it looked like it didn't go too well. _What did you do Angie? You kicked Michael's ass._

 _Exactly that._

Sam's eyes widened slightly when he heard her in his head. He relaxed slightly as they bickered and responded, _How long?_

 _Just now. It's the first time I've been relaxed enough to do this._

Sam blinked as he let that sink in. He wondered what the hell she was going through. That image Lucifer showed him was hardly reassuring how she was. _First time?_

 _Days I'm fighting. Nights… Do you remember?_

Sam moved slightly trying to ease the discomfort on his body from the meat hooks. It was nothing new to the two bickering angels as he closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He did remember now, that last one. He sighed low under his breath, _I do. I saw… I saw him kill you and I couldn't do anything._

 _Kill me? He killed you._

Sam realized that Lucifer was really pulling out the stops. If he was making him see things then… _How do I know you're real?_

There was silence and Sam felt his hopes being dashed. It didn't help that Lucifer noticed and grabbed him by the hair and held up his head and looked him in the eye and demanded, "What did she tell you about what she could do?"

Sam didn't respond and wasn't going to tell Lucifer anything. Of course Lucifer had been inside his grapefruit and could have seen just about everything. That made sense how he knew about them and… It was painful to think about since those were his most precious memories. He merely stared at Lucifer.

That sparked a response from Michael who seemed to recover enough energy to lay a couple of hard punches on Sam's body and actually set him on fire. Or at least it felt like it and it had him feeling the agony to the point that he felt his insides were turning into jelly. Then it stopped and Michael said something but Sam couldn't hear it. He was trying to work through the pain.

"Did she tell you she knew how to expel angels?"

Sam blinked at that. He wasn't even sure he heard right as he processed what Michael asked. Expel angels? That was something new and something he figured was something they were using to make life more of a hell for him. He stared blearily at Michael not even answering and got a punch to the face for his trouble and watched as Michael walked away towards Lucifer.

 _Sam? Are you alright?_

Sam merely huffed a breath and strove to ignore the voice. It couldn't be real or maybe it was. He hung his head and tried to encourage his consciousness drop into oblivion. _Why?_

 _You asked me to live, Sam. I live because of you. This is for me because I love you._

Sam looked at the ground as he heard that in his head. There was no way that Lucifer would ever fake that. Maybe the devil knew about his relationship with Angela but to know the intimate details… there was no way. _Angie…_

 _I am coming for you Sam. Always and forever…_

* * *

Angela sighed as she looked over the landscape. They had stopped to take a break and she wanted to try and reach Sam. It was a long shot and there was probably the chance that Sam would think she was a figment of Lucifer's doing but she was willing to take that chance. And she needed a little time to rest. She was still feeling the effects from the expulsion and she suspected that the physical and mental exhaustion made it linger and worsen.

They found a grassy knoll that seemed ideal. Plus Cerebus needed a break from carrying Adam who was still unconscious. At least there were no serious injuries but it did leave her with the problem of what to tell him when he woke up. She trusted Tsura and Hawkins to look after him while she walked to the top of the hill to relax and focus.

She had done this enough times to be considered like a fluke since she had done it at random intervals. And it was always at a time when the situation was most dire or she sensed extreme emotions. The first time was more desperation when she was trying to make her way towards Sam and the other children Azazel cursed with demon blood at Cold Oak. This was more desperate than anything else. She knew what she was doing but since she didn't have home field advantage…

Forcing herself to relax and concentrate, she focused on the connection that she had with Sam. It was like a light tendril that was warm and gentle. She felt her lip twitch in a smile as she reached out to touch it. It was like a cat's tail as it slid through her fingers always elusive like it was teasing her. It was like Sam's personality, at least what he showed her when he teased her and without reservation. She kept at it though until her fingertips closed on the tip and she felt it connect.

The shiver and the cold shot down her spine and it made her gasp. It felt like someone was touching her on her neck. It was seductive and slow but nothing like when Sam caressed her. It was a cold burn and caused her to shiver and her body trembled. She also felt physical pain that wasn't hers and confusion. It was like her senses were on overload. They were sensations not hers but she felt them like they were her own.

 _Sam is suffering right now._

Angela trembled from the sensations and gritted her teeth. It was tempting to break the connection but she couldn't. She gasped from the sensation and she pushed through to talk to Sam and called out to him. She had closed her eyes and had tightened them as she pushed through the sensations to get through to him. She had to.

It wasn't as expected when she made it through. And in all honesty, she didn't expect Sam to take it at face value and didn't blame him. After the things they had been subjected to, it was better to question everything. So she had to use something that would let Sam know she was the real thing. It was the one thing he wouldn't doubt.

It was difficult though since Sam when through more pain. At one point she felt like her whole body was on fire. It felt like she was burning from the inside out. The last time she felt that burning of a sensation was when Zachariah put the liquefied form of adamantium silver into her veins. It burned throughout her body and it started liquefying her insides to the point she was throwing up blood. It felt exactly like that but her skin felt like it was on fire too.

It took all it could to keep herself from passing out from the burning sensation. It was something that she would need to think about once she got out of hell but now she needed to keep it together. If Sam ever suspected that he was indirectly hurting her through his suffering, then he would do what he could to prevent it. Maybe she would do the same but now was not the time. She was willing to suffer through his pain. After all it was as she and Sam promised and that was what she told him and why she followed him to hell.

As it turned out, Sam believed that. She couldn't get his reply since she was nearly depleted of energy and had to withdraw. She slumped over and stared out at the grassy plains and noted the scrub brush and the trees. All she could hope for was that Sam got her message and would hold on just a little longer. She would do the same no matter what.

"Are you all right?"

Angela straightened up and twisted to see Tsura walking up albeit a little hesitant at the idea of approaching her. She relaxed a little and replied, "Just tired but I'm okay." She turned to look back in the direction she had been looking at.

Tsura took that response as a means of being allowed to approach. She climbed up and sat next to Angela and crossed her legs. It felt a little awkward since she wasn't sure of what to say or do and Angela didn't seem to be inclined to talk. Still she could make an effort. After a time, she said, "Hawkins is with Adam and is being watched by that huge thing you call a dog. Looks like he's gonna be okay."

"Adam will be fine," Angela replied as she closed her eyes and looked down. She felt relief flood her body. It was the first in a long time that she felt that way; ever since she arrived here she had been constantly tense and on the move for battle. Now she felt… relieved, liked something had gone right for once. "He'll be unconscious for a while since he was possessed."

Tsura nodded. She still wasn't sure about the whole possession and angels thing but she was willing to follow Angela's lead. So she just sat there looking in the same direction as Angela. It seemed to do the trick but she was used to talking and after a while, she couldn't help herself and asked, "So what are we doing?"

Angela felt her lip twitch at the amount of time it took for the girl to ask her question. She had been expecting it and was ready to answer. She was amused that the girl was trying so hard not to annoy her. Then again that was her fault since she did shove her out of the way when Lucifer decided to almost rape her in her dreams. This place really was getting to her but she couldn't falter. Giving a slight smile, she replied, "I'm looking for what I lost and then find a way out of here."

"And an admirable goal but… have you considered the possibility that it will take longer than how you make it seem?"

"I considered that the day that I came here."

Tsura studied Angela as she sat on the ground looking at nothing in particular but it scoped over the landscape. She noticed that the woman seemed more relaxed even after that battle with that angel that she claimed was expelled from the unconscious man that Hawkins was watching over. She was still sporting injuries and she would wince slightly but it wasn't too bad. Rather she looked relieved at something.

"He told me to stay and live."

"Huh?"

Tsura looked at Angela, not sure about what she had heard. She did realize that the woman was opening up to her so she gave her attention. "Who?"

"The one I lost." Angela shifted to glance at Tsura. It was a risk but there was something about the girl that she felt attached to. She couldn't put a finger on it but she did like the girl's spunk and her ability to just be herself. Giving a slight smile, she continued, "He told me before coming here that I was to let him go and live. He made me promise not to go poking at the cage and to live. He knew that I would keep my word."

"But… you're here." Tsura frowned slightly, not quite understanding. "Isn't that going against your promise?"

Angela couldn't help but hum at that. The question was one of how to answer that. One could argue that she had broken it with her intentions. But… "I promised not to poke at the cage, the assumption being that I would be topside doing the poking. Nothing was spoken about poking it from the inside."

Tsura blinked at that and looked at Angela. She was surprised to hear that a way was found around the original promise. "But isn't that the same thing?"

"Believe me," Angela replied with a grin, "It is not the same once you learn how to argue semantics."

Tsura looked at the woman smirking at her. It was the strangest of things and yet what Angela said seemed to make sense to her. Yet… it didn't seem quite right. Like it was something used to justify what deep down once couldn't ignore. She could tell that there was a reason for her being here and it had to do with the one she came for and it went deeper than she was willing to divulge at that point. Hawkins had warned her that she might not get all the answers she sought and perhaps he was right.

Thinking about what to say, Tsura's attention was drawn to something that didn't quite feel right. She could feel it in the magic that was of her people and looked in the direction that she sensed it was coming in. She made a slight sound and got to her feet and started running to the other side of the hill that led to a cliff. She stopped at the edge to look out and gasped at the sight.

There was a column of men, soldiers, marching and they didn't look too friendly. In fact, it looked like they were heading in their direction. And they were dressed in clothing she hadn't seen before. She gritted her teeth as she fought to keep the sudden feeling of shivers and tremor going down her spine.

"More of the same."

Tsura gasped at hearing Angela's voice and turned to see that the woman had come to stand beside her to take a look. She was surprised that she had been able to move that fast and covered by asking, "Are they…?" She couldn't get the question out and instead to turn and look at the marching column.

"Payback. Payback for what I did to Michael." Angela sighed and looked down at the ground before looking at the marching column. They would probably try to claim Adam for Michael again since he was of the same bloodline and all that crap. "And he'll want Adam back."

"What are we going to do?"

Angela stared at the marching column. There was little choice but to fight. The downside was that she was outnumbered and currently understrength. It was going to be a difficult fight and quite possibly she was going to have to use everything she had in her arsenal. Lucifer promised that the stops would be pulled out and if he teamed with Michael… "I'm going to fight. He won't have Adam. Not on my watch."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Lucifer is having fun with Sam and not in the good way. Sam gets some hope from the one he loves and Angela realizes that this fight is going to be more than what she had been dealing with. Stay tuned for next time on No Man's Land...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _You like that don't you?_

 _His fingers brushed against her skin. The cold burning sensation ran along her skin, chilling her veins and her bones. She couldn't move. She couldn't resist. It was like she was frozen in time and yet her body was reacting._

 _You aren't saying no._

 _She couldn't say no. She tried but she couldn't as she stared wide eyed at him as he loomed over her. She saw the burning red eyes but there wasn't malice. No. There was something else. There was…_

 _Leave her alone!_

 _The hand didn't stop touching her. His hand ran down her side to her thigh. His fingers felt along the outer part of her thigh and then moved inward towards her inner thigh. Her skin reacted to the cold heat and she gritted her teeth from it._

 _His fingers reached the apex of her legs and…_

 _Stop!_

Angela made a low sound as she walked forward with her hand on Cerebus' shoulder. She couldn't believe that Lucifer was doing that to her now. She felt the cold burning shiver of his touch. She knew it was his since she remembered the few times he had touched her. This time though… It produced a chill that was refusing to leave and it was wreaking havoc on her ability to concentrate for the job she had ahead of her and that was to protect Adam and to withstand Michael's revenge.

She figured that what she had seen on that cliff was Michael's revenge. It seemed fitting since she knew exactly who they were. She knew that Lucifer and Michael would stop that low so as to invade her thoughts and memories in order to use them against her. Lucifer especially knew that she wouldn't be so easily broken after her first three times in hell but that didn't mean that it wasn't trying and it was going to be especially reliving what she had to do to protect Sam when he was poisoned and Dean was on a gimpy leg. She knew rogue slayers when she saw them… and smelled them.

Right now she had to find a place that would give them a tactical advantage and they didn't have much time. And she seriously felt exhausted and drained still. And they had one man unconscious. So if someone were to say that it was completely different, she would have said that they didn't know what they hell they were talking about. She just had to keep it together. But it was hard while feeling that constant chill and it felt like her senses were being stimulated in a pleasurable way. And she didn't like it at all.

"Now I know you know my Lady Scarlett that we need to have the high ground if we are to hold this blighters off."

Angela managed to hide the sudden stimulation that felt like someone was having sex with her and looked at Hawkins. He looked bedraggled and not the regal captain of his ship like she had always seen him especially during a fight with other pirates or the occasionally looting of the King's Navy. She saw that Michael took a lot more out of him than he would ever care to admit but she knew he was right. _She_ knew that was right. "I know, Hawkins."

"Ach. You know that I don't go by that."

It was meant to tease her but Angela hardly felt the mood. She was still feeling the chill in her spine and the touch was lingering on her skin to the point that she wanted to jump in the nearest lake and start scrubbing. She felt dirty but she forced it back since she had the immediate situation to take care of. She gave a wan smile, "Only in private."

Hawkins gave a slight nod and observed her. "So… what are we going to do about this?"

Angela was thinking about it herself. They were on a hill yes, and with lots of trees, but this was hardly the setting for a good defense. She walked around, wishing that the old monkey's cabin was at least available or something close to it. Then she would have a place to stash Adam and keep him from getting hurt. She paced as she thought about it.

She made a turn and ended up running into a wall but managed to stop herself from getting hurt by it. She stepped back and looked at the building, wondering how the hell it appeared out of the middle of nowhere. She blinked and stared.

"How did you do that?" Tsura had come up to check on Angela since she had seen her run into the wall of the building that suddenly appeared.

Angela stared at the building. It was unmistakably the cabin that she and Dean made their stand in and raised her brow suspiciously. She started internally talking to herself about it and trying to convince herself that it was a fluke and that she was only able to do that in her dream or in her head. There was no way that she just conjured it out of thin air just because she wished for it so badly to appear. This was Lucifer's playground and it was essentially his way and his rules.

 _But once you figure out the rules, you can play to the game, Cat._

Angela paused and looked at the cabin as her thoughts started to function and make sense. She remembered back to when Gabriel started teaching her things that her father couldn't. She didn't know why at the time but accepted it and her father allowed it since Gabriel had been contrite about his appearance and nearly deafening everyone. Also her father seemed to understand the bigger implications that were to come. "Really?"

 _I spoke to Morpheus. He said that you were pretty good at bending the laws while still staying in bound with the rules. This is no different. You can bend what is true while still staying true._

 _One thing we Alchemists and other group who learn the arcane arts know is that in the end, nothing is true and everything is permitted; reality is only what you perceive it to be._

"Could it be that simple?" Angela murmured to herself as she reached out and touched the cabin walls. She closed her eyes and focused.

She knew that what she was seeing was a machination of Lucifer's and probably with playing on her memories or what he learned from Sam when he was in his grapefruit. Still if that principle of reality being only what you perceive is true then…

"Now that is something."

Angela opened her eyes at Hawkins' comment and turned to see redoubts that would be used in trench warfare. Seeing what she was seeing, she couldn't help but grin as she came up with an idea of how to get their defenses set. She looked at Tsura and said, "Get Adam into the cabin. It'll be safer there."

Hawkins watched his old friend with a curious expression. "What is it that you have in mind?"

Angela looked around the area that she was going to have to use. As much as she would have liked the same conditions as it was when she and Dean made their stand, there were some things that she wished she had and that was the tactician in her thinking. She had some ideas that she could employ but if this was to work… she was going to have to get down and dirty and quite possibly do the things that she really didn't like showing.

As Angela turned to explain to Hawkins she felt that chill down her spine but she felt a cold burn as well. It was like she was burning from the inside but it wasn't hot. It was cold. Her skin felt on fire and it had her gasp and she looked at her hands and forearms. It was like she couldn't move them and all she could do was stare at them.

Suddenly she saw metal hooks pierce her hand and barbs sunk into her skin. She could only stare wide eyed at it as she felt the piercing pain. It was like her nerves were on fire from the pain, like they were constantly being stimulated. She gasped from a sudden twinge of pain and the scenery flashed to a different scene. It was for a moment but it was enough for Angela to get a good look and the sight shocked her.

She was in a dungeon like place but she wasn't standing. She was hanging from chains dangling from the ceiling. It was strange since it felt real. She ignored it for the moment and focused on the grunts and yelps of pain that were filling her ears. She saw Sam in a similar position but he was being jabbed at with sharp instruments and simultaneously touched by Lucifer. And it wasn't in a platonic fashion.

Angela wanted to say something but she was shot back to what she was standing and Hawkins was standing in front of her looking at her like she was going crazy. She made a slight sound as she tried to make sense of it all and continued to stare at her hands. What just did happen?

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Lady Scarlett and I know you've seen quite a few," Hawkins said more as a joke.

Angela swallowed slightly and looked up at Hawkins. She blinked stupidly as she processed what just happened and snapped out of it. "Uh… yeah. And a few of them were rather stupid. Remember the old ruins on that island supposedly inhabited by a lost tribe of Mayans?" She grinned sheepishly and tried to play off her distraction.

"I remember that and I remember how they actually were like us and our brethren," Hawkins replied, letting her try to cover but he wasn't going to let it go so easily. "So… what was that?"

Angela made a slight sound. She had forgotten how inquisitive Hawkins could be once he figured out something was up. He was a lot like Jibril in that respect but he was much more persistent. It certainly said a lot about her; she had a preference for those that were stubborn and persistent and she was in love with one such man. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I… I don't know."

Hawkins knew that she wasn't lying. He had been around her enough to know when she wasn't sure about something. Whatever was going on, she wasn't sure about but she was going to go with what she could be sure about and use it to her advantage. "Well I suggest that you finish what you're going to do. I sent that four legged mutt to scout to let us know about those guys."

Angela nodded and turned to the fortifications. She didn't need a whole lot. She was going to have to think smart on this and they wouldn't expect that. "Right." She focused and made a few things appear that would help. She gave a slight grin. "There."

Hawkins looked at the layout with a raised brow. "Huh. I would have thought you'd take advantage."

"That would be what Michael would expect." Angela stared at the set up. She knew what she would have to do and she hoped that it wouldn't be at the cost of herself. She knew what hell did to people and she remembered how close she came to that point. Until she sprung her escape. "And I know that I need to do a few things that really bring out the worst. You get the idea." She gave Hawkins a sheepish smile at that.

Hawkins knew all too well what it was like for their kind to go to the extremes to be equal to their full blooded relations. Some succeeded while others… He was powerful in his own right but he never went to extremes because he was a coward and he didn't have what his friend had. His expression softened slightly as he gave a slight hum, "I understand, Lady Scarlett."

"Not entirely, old friend," Angela replied with a slight smile. She decided that like Tsura, she would take a chance and put a little trust in this apparition of Hawkins. "What we're going against… they are the ones that hunt us."

"Hunters?"

"No. A mistake I made."

Hawkins frowned a little confused. He knew that hunters could strike first and ask questions later or not at all. There were a few though that worked with his kind and learned that not all things like him would attack and hurt humans. They were willing to work with him and he had a few be a part of his crew. So he was a little confused about what she was saying. "Mistake?"

"Yes. One that I did in a fit of vengeance."

* * *

Tsura ran back from the stream with a bucket of water. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with it but she knew that it would help. At least with making Adam comfortable as she tried to make sense of this world that she was stuck in. She adjusted her grip on the bucket that she had found in the cabin and adjusted her pace to compensate for the weight.

She had to admit that she didn't expect her adventures to be quite like this. She understood now why Angela ignored her and gave her that quiet warning to stay with her people. She wasn't prepared for the fact that she was actually in hell and going against angels and would meet a hell hound. Not to mention that guy named Hawkins who preferred to be called Captain Tucker.

It was a lot to take in since she thought she was back in Basque country and traveling to a new place with her caravan to set up shop. She was a wandering Romani and they entertained people but often at the expense of being accepted. They were called tramps, thieves and a bunch of other things with it and yet those hypocrites kept coming and giving away their money for whatever goods they had to sell be it fortune telling or entertainment. But Angela was different.

Angela didn't shun her or her people. Rather she warned those guys not to mess with the Romani. Tsura had to admit that she was happy that the woman used their proper name. It made her feel better about being Romani and the fact that she had been blessed with the magics of her people. Her grandmother told her that all Romani had some talent in it but the kind of power she possessed, it was handed down through the bloodlines and even then it struck those that were considered worthy.

 _You don't want to fuck with Romani magic._

Tsura had to grin at that. Angela was right on that account though it had her curious as to how much the woman knew about Romani magic. Romani magic was powerful and was said to be blessed by the light, by God himself. It had the power to curse the dark creatures to be tormented as they were forced into penitence. It could also be used to alter memory and make people forget people or things entirely, as if it never existed. Romani magic also had serious repercussions if the dead were violated. It was potent stuff and Tsura could only conclude that Angela had experienced it either as an observer or on the receiving end and she was inclined to think the former.

Making it to the cabin, Tsura looked at it and marveled how it suddenly appeared. She hadn't seen anything like it before but it seemed to spark a memory from her and that grin that Tsura learned quickly was the woman's way of coming up with an idea that could spell extreme fighting and possible ass kicking appeared. Shortly afterwards structures that Tsura hadn't seen before appeared. Some of it was familiar since they were nothing but trees. It had her wondering what the plan was but she didn't ask since she figured that she was going to find out soon enough.

She entered the cabin and looked around trying to ignore the fact that it looked cozy but there were things in there were the equivalent of a weapon. Some of it was really creepy even though they were on par with some of the things that Tsura's grandmother kept in her wagon for her magic. She ignored it and set the bucket in the corner and wiped her brow and turned to the sleeping man on the couch.

Tsura had to admit she was still nervous about him being there even though Angela said that the angel was gone and that the body there was someone named Adam. She had seen what the angel had done and how it nearly crushed Angela and what it had done to Hawkins. But the other part was what Angela did to the angel, the expulsion. It had Tsura worried about retaliation and now it seemed that it was going to come to pass. At least Angela was sure about it.

Tsura wasn't going to like the confrontation and Angela had given her a way out by telling her to go back but she stayed. It was her choice and she was going to stick with it. She was just going to have to do what she could. She considered using her Romani magic but she doubted that it would come to some good end. She did have a tendency to make things explode when she got too excited or angry and it left a large charred section of ground. She had no idea if Angela even knew that and wondered what she was going to do if she was asked to man a defense.

The best that Tsura could do was to organize the inside for the best defense just in case the fight came inside. She didn't know why but she got the feeling that it might happen and she wanted to be ready just in case. She had just finished arranging some rather scary looking weapons when she heard a slight noise coming from the couch. She turned to see Adam was shuffling in his sleep.

Cautiously, she approached the sleeping man and noted that his skin looked a little flushed and stared at him. She stared and blinked slowly as she gathered her observations. He was such a strange man and his presence made her nervous but… she got the feeling that maybe Angela was right and that he wouldn't mean her any harm.

"Dean… Angie… help."

Tsura blinked as Adam began to murmur in his sleep. He tossed and turned trying to be comfortable. She hadn't heard that name before. She wondered if Dean was the name of the one Angela was here looking for. But this one was named Adam. There was a lot more to what was going on than she knew.

"Angie… promise… save… me. Fight…"

Adam's face was getting more flushed and upon putting her hand to his forehead, Tsura could tell he was burning with a fever. She went to find a cloth and soak it in the cool water she had just drawn. She squeezed it out and placed it on Adam's forehead. He immediately started to relax under the coolness.

Tsura frowned at that. Angela said that he would be passed out because the angel riding him was forcibly expelled and not willingly. It took a lot out of both parties involved though Angela played it off as nothing with her. It was kind of funny and not funny at the same time and yet Tsura picked up that Angela was not used to people worrying about her or thought that no one should bother. It was a complete contrast to the concern and worry she had for Adam and for whoever she was looking for.

"He… he wants…"

Tsura's attention was drawn to Adam as he shook on the couch. She watched as he twitched on the couch with his eyes clenched shut and he was trying to get out something important. Tsura leaned close, hoping to hear anything. She figured that it might be important for Angela to hear and rightly so since the woman knew more about what happened to Adam and would be able to make sense of it all. She leaned in close and prompted, "What does he want?"

"Punish."

"He wants to punish?" She frowned as she tried to clarify what the man on the couch was saying. She got the feeling that this Michael character was worse than what he was made to appear though to give fair credit, Angela telling her to run was a pretty good indicator.

"Punish. Must punish."

"Why?"

Tsura didn't figure it was important to know why but it felt natural to ask. Besides sometimes knowing why helped when coming up with a strategy to fight back. It sounded silly but it wasn't too far off. Her grandmother would say that it was important to get all the information that she could before making a decision. She leaned forward when Adam whispered something since she couldn't hear. She prompted, "What?"

Adam whispered it again but Tsura couldn't hear what was being said. She felt frustrated that she couldn't get anything to help and leaned closer since Adam was still whispering something. She prayed in a whisper, "Please tell me."

"Is he okay?"

Tsura snapped up to look and see Angela standing in the cabin looking at her with a pensive expression. She put her hands behind her like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. She replied, "He was burning up so I tried to cool him down and then he started saying something."

"What did he say?"

It was an innocent question and yet Tsura felt compelled to give an answer. She was going to tell her anyway but there was something about the woman that… She couldn't put her finger on it but she could tell that even Hawkins would have readily obeyed anything she had given him but it was a little different. Like they were equals of a sort. She looked at Angela and replied, "He said something about punishing or other and he was calling for help."

Tsura watched as Angela's face became thoughtful at that. She wasn't sure if she had said the right thing or not about what she had heard and she added, "He was saying something else but I couldn't make it out. Is he warning you?"

"Maybe."

Tsura watched as Angela moved to stand over Adam and look at him. She was surprised that she didn't touch him or anything. She figured she would at least touch and see for herself but not at the moment. It was rather strange since al she had seen beneath the exterior was a caring woman. She peered again and noticed that there was a lot of conflict under the look that Angela was giving to Adam and she observed him.

Tsura hadn't seen much of the world but she did learn a few things and just hanging around Angela, it was a whole new world. She couldn't help but ask the woman, "Is… is he referring to Michael? The one that wanted to… uh…"

"Yes."

"Is Michael after you?"

There was some silence before Angela replied, "Yes. In a way. It is as Adam said. He wants to punish me."

"For what?"

"For not following his rules and it looks like he teamed up with his brother Lucifer."

Tsura tried not to shudder at the name of the devil. She had been brought up to believe that the devil was the worst thing to come. After all what could possibly be worse than the one that had been cast out of heaven? She swallowed slightly and asked, "So… what are you going to do?"

"Fight."

"Fight? But… don't get me wrong you are good in a fight but you're hardly at a hundred percent," Tsura replied with a slight look.

"There is little choice. Sometimes that's all there is and you have to make the choice of whether you're going to stand up for what you believe in or sacrifice it. In the end… you have to live with it. Me, I'd rather live with the fact that I did what I could and made it clear for what I stand for. What do you believe?"

It was an odd question and seemed out of the blue but Tsura realized that there was a purpose to it. She saw that Angela was offering her a way out if she choose but she wasn't going to judge. Tsura was scare of what was coming but… she wanted to stay. She looked at Angela as the woman looked at her and said, "I believe that you are looking for someone that is important and this Michael guy knows where and… I'll do what I can. I mean I don't know what I can do but…"

Tsura stopped talking when Angela put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile. She could see the sadness in it like she wasn't hoping for that answer and got it anyway. That told Tsura that this fight was going to be long and hard. She looked at the woman in the eye and said firmly, "I'm in."

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Angie is getting ready for Michael's retaliation and things are not feeling good on her end. Stay tuned for more No Man's Land...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You know that she knows that the gauntlet has been thrown brother. She will fight us both."

"It's not like you haven't been waiting for that." Michael gave a sharp look at Lucifer who was looking satisfied, like he just had really good sex. He really didn't like what he had been doing but it seemed to have the effect that they both wanted.

"True, but unlike you brother," Lucifer paused from rubbing his chin in a satisfied manner, "I know what makes her tick."

"And you're implying that I don't?"

Lucifer looked around at nothing before replying in a mocking tone, "Yes."

Michael glared at Lucifer and retorted, "And what makes you so sure that you do know?"

Lucifer grinned before moving from his seat. He glanced over in the direction where he had been having his fun and grinned wide. She would have felt everything and was probably wondering why she was feeling it. It was her fault after all that she had done the things that she had done before joining him in the cage… Call it a sweet irony or whatever. He was looking forward to actually telling her when she made it down there.

Looking at Michael, Lucifer noticed at how pissed his brother had gotten. He really hadn't expected his pretty to do what she did and forcibly eject Michael out of his vessel. In fact he didn't conceive that she would actually know about that at all. Most beings who had been chosen to work with his brothers would never know that little tidbit.

 _She knows things that you would never even think of._

Thinking about it, Gabriel's little tidbit before he killed him came to mind. Lucifer was certain that wasn't what he meant but knowing Gabriel and how he managed to evade getting involved for so long… It wasn't a long stretch and he still was curious as to what Gabriel did to his little pretty since what he had seen so far wasn't impressive. Well it became impressive when she forced Michael out.

It wasn't a far stretch to assume that Gabriel taught Angela many things about angels. He made a slight face at that. Little brother Gabriel was always one to hang onto the important ones like a little puppy. It was annoying to say the least and he wondered why Angela hadn't shaken him off a long time ago. Then again he had no idea how that relationship was but he did know that Gabriel had been uncharacteristically loyal to her stating that he would always be on her side. And while he had Gabriel his tricks, it seemed that little brother learned a few new ones.

 _What else do you know my pretty? What else has little brother taught you?_

It wasn't a far stretch to assume that it was Gabriel who taught her. He looked at Michael and grinned while saying, "Because there is only one of us that she would ever trust completely and it isn't you, Michael."

Michael narrowed his eyes at Lucifer as he thought about what he had said. It then dawned on him and he growled, "Gabriel."

"Right on." Lucifer grinned as he watched Michael become more and more agitated. "Little brother has been playing patty cake with her and probably for a long time. Right under your very nose." He added that to twist the knife and make Michael even more pissed.

Michael glared at Lucifer, not liking that he hadn't been prepared for the eviction from his vessel. He had taken it out on Sam and it offered only a little relief. His real anger was directed at her and for all the disobedience and mouth she had given over the years. She always thought that she could defy the will of God and she always did it to create an insult. "She always never could play by the rules."

"You think? I mean she always was the one who could get things done. It's why Dad chose her." Lucifer couldn't help but rub it in. He glanced over when he heard Sam give a slight moan.

The last round had been a bit intensive and it wasn't nearly as fun. Sam passed out nearly two thirds of the way through and that was after a feeble begging for him to stop touching him. That always had Lucifer going since he pulled out all the stops on this one since he wanted to make sure that his little pretty knew what was going on and he had his fun with her and still was having his fun with her. He looked at the unconscious Winchester and sighed before giving him a hard shake followed by a slap. "Wake up Sammy. Rise and shine."

In a fit of inspiration, Lucifer has Asia's Heat of the Moment play blaringly loud and watched as Sam was shocked into wakefulness and started panicking, looking for Dean. He grinned over at Michael who was holding his hands over his ears, not liking it one bit. Lucifer didn't care. He also had another favorite he could annoy Michael with at the same time but this was much more fun as he watched Sam struggle trying to look for his brother or started mumbling about stopping him from dying. That was an interesting aspect since it was something Lucifer would have done but probably to the point to convince Sam that it wouldn't happen if he sided with him. He grinned as he watched Sam struggle to try and tune out the music.

Humans had an interesting way of torturing each other though the politically correct term was enhanced interrogation. Sensory deprivation was classic and one his pretty exploited when it suited her. He had heard the stories of her tricking demons by telling them what they wanted to hear or making them think one thing when she was doing another… it was a beautiful little orchestra she had going until Alistair got a hold of her. Even then she was still the same. It just took a lot more to get her to do what they wanted her to do.

Looking at Michael, who was looking annoyed, Lucifer turned up the volume and adjusted it so it was all that Sam heard inside his head. It was a game to see how much Sam could take before he cried out for it to stop. He was going for the record for nearly an hour or so; it was hard to keep track when you were having fun. Lucifer was having fun and he doubled it when he went back to touching Sam, some that would be considered in appropriate places.

"Do you really have to do that?"

Lucifer didn't stop what he was doing but shifted to look at Michael, "Oh most definitely."

"I don't understand what you are trying to do. If I didn't know better, you are giving the Malachi an excuse to fight when she gets here." Michael kept his hands over his ears as he approached.

"And it is true that you are a genius. No wonder Dad put you in charge," Lucifer shot back in a fit of sarcasm. He ran his fingers down the slope of Sam's neck and watched his reaction. "You really don't know much about it do you?"

"Know what?"

"You still think of her as what she once was and not what she is."

Michael glared at Lucifer and retorted, "She is our sister."

"True but not as she once was. Dad saw to that."

Michael pursed his lips not wanting to admit to anything. "She has become insolent, disobedient…" He shook his head and started to pace angrily. Such thoughts made him angry and tried his patience when he had to go and see for himself despite the orders that had been given to him and what he gave.

"Please, she is doing what she has been doing ever since she was put on that miserable mud hole." Lucifer stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Michael. He wrapped his arm around Sam who immediately started to struggle against even that. "I am talking about what she is now." He shook his head at Michael wondering if he was stupid as he looked.

Michael looked at Lucifer and retorted, "She is one of those despicable creatures. I don't understand why Father had her be one of them. Not human and not creature."

"Oh you know Dad. He likes to make a point but that is not what I am talking about." Lucifer removed his arm from around Sam but slowly to let his touch linger over him, going back to his favorite spot. "I am talking about the little things that would cause her to become very uncomfortable."

"I don't understand."

"No you wouldn't. You're all about physical punishment, which was very good by the way until she cast you out. Though the playing with her memory of unsurmountable odds… Didn't know you had it in you." Lucifer paused but left his finger on the right spot of Sam's neck. "But that is not what I was getting at."

"Then what?"

Lucifer grinned slowly and looked at Sam who had managed to open his eyes and was looking around and demanding Lucifer to stop touching him. He then pressed hard on the area he had found and grinned as Sam screamed like someone had run him through with a hot poker and churned up his insides. He raised a finger and grinned even more when there seemed to be a rumble that echoed throughout the whole place. "That."

Michael looked around as the whole room shook and reverberated with power. There were a couple of other times he had felt that. He looked at Lucifer and demanded, "What did you do?"

"Just gave my little pretty something to keep her on the right track. I mean she'll take care of that pathetic memory you sent and then save it all for you. You do plan on going now?"

Michael ignored the response since he did intend to extract his revenge for that last act she had done. Plus he was going to try and take back his vessel if his could. But he was still curious as to what Lucifer was getting at by torturing Sam the way he was. He watched as Lucifer pressed again on the same place on Sam's neck and the response was much like the same. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," Lucifer replied looking annoyed, "Making things clear to her though I don't think she'll get it until later. She always was a little slow in some things." He looked at Sam who was twisting in agony since he was keeping pressure on the same spot. "So you go and have fun with her."

Michael raised his brow at Lucifer. He knew his brother was not one to reveal his secrets so soon. He always did it on his own time even when he was thrown into the cage by his hand. "What are you planning Lucifer?"

"If you can't figure it out then you don't deserve to know but you can soften her up." He gave a mocking smile to him.

Michael growled a little before leaving. He did want to punish her for her insolence. It seemed that Lucifer had the same thing in mind and that was the only reason he was working with him for now. The bonus was dishing it out on the Winchesters since they had been a pain in his ass since this whole thing began.

Lucifer watched as Michael left and hummed as he smiled. He turned his attention towards Sam who was writhing underneath the pressure his thumb was giving. He crooned, "Painful isn't it Sam?"

Sam cracked his eyes open after squeezing them shut to try and block out the pain. He looked at Lucifer panting and gritted his teeth in defiance. "Eat… me," he breathed.

Lucifer chuckled at that. He pressed on the same spot and dug his finger in, drawing blood. He hummed as Sam grunted out in pain while telling him to fuck off. It was amusing since Sam wasn't going anywhere and yet he always seemed to think he was going to get out. He entertained an idea and figured that it might be fun… once he was done with this of course. He snapped his fingers.

Sam found himself dropping to the ground and he landed hard on his injured shoulder. He gripped it and looked up at Lucifer. He pushed himself up and started to rub where Lucifer pressed against his shoulder and wincing from where the hooks pierced his skin. He barely had a chance before he was shoved against the wall and something was driven through his shoulder. His free hand gripped the angel blade, at least he thought it was, and tried to pull it out but it kept digging its way in. His eyes widened when Lucifer pressed his body against him in a way that was very uncomfortable.

Lucifer grinned and crooned again, "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh I will," Lucifer crooned suggestively, "And you'll help with that." He chuckled at Sam's reaction. "Just as soon as you make the point clear to my little pretty. You must be punished for what you two did."

"Leave," Sam grunted as he sagged, "Leave her alone."

"So defiant when it comes to her. It's no wonder it was obvious that you two did it."

Sam grunted and his eyes widened as he heard what Lucifer said. It was his greatest fear and now she was trapped here and to suffer Lucifer's wrath. He couldn't let that happen to her. Because of him… "Do what you want to me. Leave her out of this," he grunted out.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I am going to pass." Lucifer pressed against Sam and rubbed his body against his. His fingers brushed against Sam's neck. "As long as you have this…" He pulled on Sam's shirt to reveal what he had taken interest in ever since he started playing with Sam. His fingers traced the white lines and dug his nails in to draw blood. "I can't wait until she comes for you. And come for you she will."

* * *

Angela grunted and put her hand to the left side of her neck where it sloped. It felt like someone had driven a blade into her shoulder. She rubbed the area and then pulled it away. It came away red and it had her blink in surprise. She pressed her hand again to the spot and then pulled it away and there was nothing there. She gasped slightly at that and stared at her hand.

Her shoulder continued to throb until it felt like someone pounded into her shoulder and piercing every nerve. It was enough for her to shout in pain and her body reacted. She recognized the pulse from when she once took out a nest of vamps in a nightclub and when Gabriel died. There was only one reason why her body reacted like that. She gasped into a whisper, "Sam."

Looking out over the landscape, Angela let the wind blow her hair. She felt the scent being carried to her nostrils. She could smell the incoming army that she was going to have to fight and she could smell Michael and… Sam's scent was also on the wind. She could smell his pain, his anguish and she could feel it. It reverberated in her shoulder and she put her right to the spot and she rubbed it.

It was the place where Sam had kissed her when he revealed his intentions and where he had bitten her when they first had sex. It was right at the peak moment that he just clamped down on her shoulder. At the time, it seemed right and it only happened after Sam told her that it was okay and to let it happen. She had clamped down on his shoulder and she felt the blood touch her tongue as it was pricked by her teeth and she pressed it against the wound she made. It was then he bit her.

It startled her at first but she welcomed it. It felt natural and right. Since then, when Sam approached her, she felt that good shiver that she welcomed only from him. Every time he kissed her on her neck, she had the urge to do things that made her blush and when she nuzzled him, he looked at her like he wanted to… It made her blush and she was actually turned on by it. It was enough to make her blush and it seemed to encourage Sam. What was going on?

Angela absently rubbed where she had been bitten and instinctively sent soothing feelings back. It always seemed like a fluke when she was able to reach Sam or Dean in ways that weren't conventional. Yet she always believed she could even when it was probably certain that she wouldn't. She just went with it and sent reassuring feelings and thoughts towards Sam. She closed her eyes as the wind blew past her and forward towards Sam.

 _It will be okay Sam. I'm coming. I won't leave you. Always._

"There you are. I was afraid you'd be caught up in defenses."

Angela opened her eyes and turned to look at Hawkins. She felt physically and emotionally drained but she wasn't going to give up. She replied, "Defenses are going to be as good as they are going to get. At least for this place."

"Yeah about that Scarlett," Hawkins replied as he rubbed the back of his head and played with the queue his hair made. "What exactly is this place? I heard you say that it is hell. Is this hell?"

Angela sighed as she shifted to look at Hawkins, "It is and to be honest…" She looked down and thought about what she was going to say. It was hard to tell someone that they were nothing more than a figment of the imagination. "To be honest… I don't think you or Tsura are real. I know Lucifer would use my memories to try and stop me from finding Sam."

Hawkins took in everything and listened to what she said. He thought about it for a moment before he replied, "Even so, they seriously underestimated the fact that your memories are all of the good things." He grinned a bit at that. "And even if I am a figment of your imagination, that doesn't mean that I won't help you. Same goes for Tsura." He looked at Angela and gave a smile in her direction and chuckled.

Angela looked at Hawkins. "Hawkins, you're not real and…"

"Neither are those bastards coming after you and that kid Adam." Hawkins pointed back in the direction of their stronghold. "Even if you two are the only real things here, we are real enough to help you and you do have that gift of making things appear."

Angela gave a lopsided smile as she looked at Hawkins. It settled one thing but there was something off about Hawkins. Still… it was a comfort in the light of the fact that she was still feeling that throbbing and ice cold shivering in her spine. "And you're like I remembered," she replied.

They shared a look when the shadows started crossing the land. Angela made a slight sound and looked over towards the distance. She saw the army that had been conjured moving closer. As they moved darkness began to crawl forward. It seemed that it was going to be like the conditions that had occurred that night. Then so be it.

Hawkins looked in the direction Angela had been looking in and noticed the darkness coming. He hummed at that, "Looks like this might be something big."

"It's because Michael is with them." Angela looked firmly at the group that was advancing. "He wants to take it out on me. For everything that I have said and done that was contrary to what he thought it should be. Including me being here with him."

"He blames you."

"Somewhat." Angela grinned and looked at Hawkins and continued, "I've never been one to play by the rules. You know that Captain Tucker."

"Aye," Hawkins replied with a laugh. "Well I'll go and ready my part. What are you going to do?"

Angela looked at the advancing group. She knew that this was going to get down and dirty. Either way it was going to get her one step closer to finding Sam. And she was going to get him and Adam out. "Doing what I do best," she replied. She looked at Hawkins and said, "Man defenses and keep them from advancing towards Adam. I'll take care of the rest."

Hawkins nodded as he turned to head to his position. Angela watched him go before looking back at the advancing group. She blinked as the sky darkened with grey clouds to black. There was the low rumble of thunder and a little lightning. It that for a little before a downpour started. It was thick and cold but Angela wasn't bothered by it. She continued to stare down at the advancing horde with a firm look. She could make out Michael marching with them. "This is what you want Michael? Then you will get it."

There were few times in which she used the darker side of her ability, the part that killed without remorse and no feeling. It had been born as a result of death and entrapment in hell coupled with betrayal and other things that would have ended her a long time ago. It came in rare bursts that fueled the legends of the demon slayer and the terror of the world. So rare that it stayed as legend but memorable by all those that had suffered it.

Lowering her head, Angela closed her eyes and took deep and concentrated breaths. This was one of those moments. The other time was a child's memory. When she opened her eyes, they had narrowed and they transformed into glittering orbs that spoke of a dark promise. A promise of death as a shadow crossed her face.

It was like her memory and yet it was not as she lay in wait and moved to ambush the rogue slayers that Michael had conjured from her memories. One thing she had learned while training with Morpheus was that dreams and illusions were only as real as you made them. If you saw them as a certain thing, it would be that way. A friend would be a friend even if they betrayed you and an enemy was an enemy even if they sought mercy. It was a lesson to teach her how to maintain balance but he gave her the keys to throw the rules out the window but it was her choice.

It was always a choice when it came down to it. It was why she always was insistent about both brothers standing on their own two feet and warned them about considering the consequences of those choices. Her choice here was that it was nothing but an enemy and her true target was Michael. That was her focus as she dropped his army one by one. They never saw her coming.

It came to a head when they arrived at the defenses and Hawkins was calling out that he was not going to let them pass and being much like he would if it were his ship, "Aye I see you. But you're not getting through."

"Where is the Malachi?" Michael made the demand since he wasn't in the mood to play with this flea.

"Now I don't know who that is but I can tell you that you're not getting the boy." Hawkins looked down from his post at the angel. He had his own sword out and his other accessories ready to use as needed.

"Where is she?" Michael looked up at Hawkins despite the pouring rain. "And as for Adam…" He raised his hand. "I'll take him as well."

Hawkins was quick and countered. He watched as the already few numbers dwindled more. He grinned, "Now that lightens an already lightened load now."

Michael looked around and noticed he only had a handful. He realized what his quarry had done and he glowered at Hawkins. If she wanted to play that way. With a wave of his hand, he sent Hawkins flying and demolished the defenses and started walking forward. His men just stood there waiting for orders since they wouldn't move without his leave. He found Hawkins on the ground with a stake through his forearm and battered. With no emotion he said, "And now it is your turn to die."

Before Michael could do anything he was tackled from behind and he collided with the ground. He heard the unmistakable tang of a blade being drawn and heard, "The only ones dying here will be Lucifer and if you piss me off enough, you."

Michael got to his feet and looked at Angela. She was prepared to fight. Well she'll get what she wanted but she had to earn the right with him. "Get her."

Angela shifted and noticed that more had appeared even though the numbers had thinned earlier. She looked at Michael who was standing there and narrowed her eyes at him. He was giving that grin that made her want to beat the crap out of him but that wasn't an option as the illusions of the rogue hunters and slayers charged at her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lucifer is torturing Sam more and he seems to know things and Angie is preparing for Michael's revenge. Stay tuned for the conclusion of No Man's Land...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angela had fought outnumbered before. It was more like a requirement when training with her father and then on her own when she started learning more about combat from masters of all races and places. She was astute to know that one couldn't hold out forever but you did what you could to keep going. Sheer will often had a means of winning the day even when common sense and tactics should be used. She wasn't perfect and she was the worst when it came to something she held dear and would fight more than tooth and nail for.

She managed to take on a few of the rogue hunters and slayers that Michael pulled from her memories, but it grew to be tedious. And it didn't help that Hawkins tried to help despite the fact that he had a stake run through his arm and he looked like he had been taken by his legs and beaten against a tree. Still he stood by her and helped out and she couldn't help but recall the last time they were in a similar situation.

Hawkins may have been a pirate of a sorts but he also did other things on the side related to the group that he was a part of. His crew trusted him to see them through no matter what and there wasn't a seadog that wasn't jumping at the chance to sail with Captain Tucker. The last time they were caught in a similar situation had to do with rogue hunters and it was stormy like this and nearly burned his ship down.

He had taken a ball in the shoulder of his primary arm and luck had it that it was iron. He literally took his dagger and dug it out himself while she defended him with only her sword and a few well-placed kicks and punches. They were the odds that were told over a drink at the taverns and never believed by anyone save who was in the hunting business. And Hawkins got back on his feet despite feeling ill from the iron and blood loss and went back to fighting. It was what he was doing now as he held his injured limb to prevent it from moving and using his other hand with his sword.

Angela slammed her fist into the face of a hunter before turning to avoid being skewered. It was mostly using dodging and evading to her advantage. It wasn't perfect since they got a couple of licks in but she was good enough to keep from getting the worst. She even used one of the 'bad guys' to her advantage by rolling across his back as he was doubled over to get at another that was charging at her.

"Impressive. Where you learn that?" Hawkins had deflected a blow and with a wave of his hand, he extended his first two fingers and muttered an incantation to send three of the hunters back.

"I can ask the same of you," Angela replied as she shoved one of her opponents away. It threw her off balance enough to be grabbed from behind and hands enclosed her throat.

Her back slammed into a post and it was enough to give her leverage. She gave a foot to the groin, then the abdomen before delivering a right hook. She took a breath now that she wasn't being choked and said, "But that I learned from a friend."

Hawkins, despite his pain grinned at that and continued fighting. "Always full of surprises, Scarlett."

She was indeed and Michael could appreciate that fact. He watched as Angela and Hawkins fight off the illusions he conjured from her mind. She had always impressed him since the first time he saw her. That had never changed and it made him sorry that he had to do this. "Not bad… Malachi."

Angela wheeled around and gave a boot to the behind of one of her attackers before facing Michael. She was panting from the exertion but she held her blade up and in a pose that beckoned to the angel to fight. She narrowed her eyes and said, "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Fine." Michael had no problem catering to this whim. It was his goal after all. "And you'll give me Adam."

"Not a chance."

Michael had to admit that he had wanted to go against her in combat. He had observed her enough and found it remarkable she could stand against Uriel and Grigori. Then again she was made to be that way. Still it had an appeal to it. He brought out his angel blade and held it ready to strike. He attacked first with a swipe that would have left a nasty gash that would have certainly been fatal but she moved at the last moment and got a scratch for her trouble.

Angela felt the tip of the angel blade pierce and rake her skin. It stung from ripping her skin but not from the actual metal itself. It was one of those rare times that she was glad that she was a dhampir and not a full blooded vamp. It still hurt but not enough to detract from the battle. She gave a grin and teased the archangel, "Looks like you're getting slow."

Michael glared at her. "Always have to say something."

"It's a talent." Angela couldn't help but smirk. She knew that her odds were not good but she learned long ago that bravado sometimes was helpful. It was probably stupid but from her experience, it annoyed her opponent because even though she was hurting, she was still showing that she wasn't going down. Sheer stubbornness probably but it worked. She backed into a stance and held up her blade and added, "And one that I exploit fully."

"Then I don't expect less from you," Michael replied as he assumed his stance. "And you will give me Adam."

"Not a chance."

Both sides charged like charging bulls. Angela had her eyes narrowed as she charged towards Michael. She didn't lose her composure when it seemed that Michael disappeared from her line of sight. She knew angels were fast beings and being in a mortal body, she didn't have the same capabilities as them but because of Gabriel, she learned how to counter.

 _Still too slow, Cat. Come on. Hit me!_

Angela opened her other senses and whirled to find Michael behind her with his blade raised to kill. It was a surprise since Michael was adamant that she not be killed. Yet it seemed that she had pissed him off enough to make him want to do that. She brushed that aside as she brought Absolution in a defensive arc and batted the angel blade aside. She couldn't let her guard down though.

She was right as Michael wasn't easily thrown off. He came back at her with fast and rapid strikes. It was a contradiction to what the Bible implied about the strength of the archangel that cast out Satan but she kind of expected it. Michael was a warrior. It only made sense as a warrior would be skilled in technique and their specific weapon.

It was a clash of sparks as both blades collided with each other with such speed that both could feel the heat come off it despite the rain that was falling. Angela used everything she could think of in terms of technique and posture and managed to get in a couple of hits. The last one ended up with a fist to Michael's face.

If Dean had been around, he would have been surprised that she could get a hit in on Michael and not feel like she broke her hand. Of course it would have probably proved her story true that she had taken on Uriel and kicked his ass royally. But it also contradicted the how much it could take to break a bone in her body. Then again her secret was the fact that Gabriel had taught her how to combat angels and showed her how to concentrate enough of her strength and energy to avoid serious injury but she still got hurt. It did take her a few days to recover from her fight with Uriel.

Michael staggered back from the impact and looked at Angela. He noted that the hand that had hit him was quivering. He couldn't believe that she would have hit him with that amount of strength and still not seriously injury herself. He could tell though that she was hurting though from the quivering in her hand and grinned. He wiped the blood that had formed on his mouth. "Impressive, Malachi. I always wondered how you were able to defeat Uriel so easily."

Angela kept her narrowed gaze. It prevented her from grimacing from the pain in her hand. She may had bruised it down to the bone but that was minor compared to the fact that she couldn't lose this fight. She replied, "Please. Uriel was a pussy. Though it makes sense. He was under command of the colossal dick… you."

"Such childish and maggot like behavior."

"And yet it dicks with you and succeeds. We did prevent the Apocalypse."

Michael glared at her, "And denied me my destiny."

"And no regrets." Angela grinned more to antagonize the archangel.

It had the effect she wanted and pissed off Michael. He growled at her, "You've always spat in the face of your destiny and mine. There is no such thing as free will."

Angela straightened up. Her limbs felt heavy from fatigue but she wasn't giving up. Not yet. "Yes there is. The Winchesters are proof of this. Sam, is proof of…"

The break was all that Michael needed to attack. Since Angela's guard was down, he got inside her defenses. He gave a couple of hard punches to her body, enough to make it hurt. He was saving the best for last. He thrusted his angel blade forward and spoke in Enochian. In that instant the blade changed into a sword as it continued to thrust forward and collided with flesh.

Angela grunted the moment she felt the blade pierce her skin. Her hand gripped the blade and held on. She could feel it cut her hand and blood oozed out from it and the blade wound. The tip had pierced her side even though it was intended for her abdomen. She had turned the last moment and her reflexes kicked in. She still was hit and she grimaced as she looked at Michael who looked stunned that she had stopped his blade from sinking further.

Michael blinked at what he saw. There was no way she should have been able to dodge that. It was a killing blow. Yet she did and she stopped it from going in deeper by holding onto it. He pulled it back and the blade slid out with a sickening slurp and blood came oozing out. He watched as she stared at him before dropping to her knees. Her head drooped and her panting became shallow breaths.

Michael realized that he didn't have to kill her. He could let her slowly die. It wasn't like she could truly die. Lucifer still wanted fun with her and would bring her back. He lowered his blade and it went back to its common form. The tip was still bloodied but it didn't matter. "I don't understand you. You fight against the inevitable and for what? For them? These maggots that have no concept of understanding? You dare to defy what role you have been handed?"

Angela panted as she looked at the ground. She could feel her energy slipping away and she was losing blood fast. It didn't help that it was still raining. She remained silent as she looked at her hand. Michael's blade had sliced along the scar that had been with her since she first joined Sam and Dean. Her fingers twitched from the pain but it numbed. It was like the muscles has been severed in the process, much like when Cerebus bit her.

Michael watched her and scoffed, "Pathetic. You and your free will. There is no such thing." He turned to walk towards the cabin. "Excuse me. I will take back my vessel." He turned to walk away.

"Not… a chance."

Michael paused and turned. He saw Hawkins standing there, defiant to the end. "Give it up. It's pointless."

Hawkins backed into a defensive stance and held his fists up. His injured arm was useless but he was willing to fight. "Well, that boy in there… he's important to Lady Scarlett and knowing her…" He grinned, "I am not going to let anything happen to him."

Michael sighed and raised his blade. He spoke Enochian and it changed back to what it had been before. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Hawkins knew he stood no chance and it was proven when he found himself slammed against what remained of the defenses. He had managed to dodge the blade but Michael exploited his injury and sent him flying. He grimaced and figured he definitely had a broken rib or two there. He looked up to see Michael advancing only to be stopped. His eyes widened when he realized that Tsura had come out and was using her powers. He gasped and called out, "Don't. Tsura run away!" He struggled to get to his feet but failed and when he put his weight on his bad arm he collapsed. "Dammit," he gritted through his teeth.

"Romani magic," Michael mused. He looked at his person before making a gesture that had Tsura doubling over in pain and spitting up blood. "Pathetic. And it's supposed to originate from the olden days." He then turned towards the cabin. There was nothing standing between him and his vessel.

"No."

Michael gasped when he felt power from behind him. He turned to look and found Angela. She had managed to get to her feet despite her blood loss and pain. She wasn't looking at him but down at the ground, like it was too much effort to look at him. That wasn't the issue. What was the issue was that she was pissed and that could be easily seen by the amount of power that was flowing from her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Angela looked up to reveal that her eyes were glittering orbs and they were narrowed in a scowl that would have scared the most horrid of people. A murderer would have been scared by that look and it was enough to make Michael swallow slightly as he was taken aback by the way she looked at him. He had to ask, "Back for more?"

Angela said nothing but continued to stare with a glare at the angel. The air swirled around her like she was going to be caught in the center of a whirlwind. Finally she said, "You are wrong."

Michael raised his brow, "What?"

"You are wrong." Angela looked at the angel. Her features set in a determined stance. "There is such a thing as free will. You just lack the understanding."

"Don't presume to know more than me you insignificant speck." Michael took a couple of steps forward, his eyes narrowed at her. "I may have told Lucifer not to kill you but that doesn't matter now." He held out his hand to try and use his powers on her.

Angela reacted and made a sweeping motion of her hand to dispel it. "As I said, you lack understanding." She straightened up and started walking forward. She had to use her blade to help her stand though.

"And what is you think I don't understand?" Michael kept trying to use his powers on her but he found she was repelling it. He wondered what was going on and was growing frustrated.

Angela deflected Michael's attack but it took a lot out of her. She remained standing though as she looked at Michael. She had come close enough to deliver some hard punches to the angel even though it was going to hurt later. She spoke as she hit him, "You say free will is an illusion but in truth… it isn't. It is the sum of the most basic of principles in existence." She panted as she delivered the last blow and drew blood.

Michael staggered back and wiped his mouth. He gritted his teeth and glared daggers. He struck back and made a couple in but most were deflected. He grew frustrated with her while in the meantime Angela continued, "It is the culmination of one simple truth. That nothing is certain and everything is permitted." She drew back and focused on her final attack.

"Nonsense. Now give me back my vessel." Michael charged forward and prepared to beat it out of her.

Angela narrowed her eyes as she straightened up. She curled her free hand up into a fist. She didn't want it to come to this but she had warned Michael. Now he was going to learn the truth. Whether or not he understood it… that was up to him. She eyed Michael as he charged straight at her and with the intent to kill. She just stood there and prepared to meet him.

* * *

Adam gasped awake sweating. He blinked as he looked around and found himself in a cabin. He looked around as he thought of the first thing that came to mind and called out, "Sam? Dean?"

Even though he didn't know them, they were his brothers. And he remembered Dean promising to get him back and that he was sorry. He heard Dean's voice even though he wasn't in control of his body. He also remembered… He remembered her.

It had baffled him that she would dare to protect him even though he gave himself up to the angel Zachariah and she stood up for him when he felt like his guts were being churned up. She stayed with him until he was taken away. She tried to hold onto him… like she wasn't going to let go unless they cut off her arm. She did that and she had no reason to, even less reason than Sam and Dean.

It all came back clearly those last moments before he was taken. He looked downward as he tried to make sense of things. It was then flashes of memory came. He could see himself as he walked towards Sam only it wasn't Sam. It was Lucifer. Sam said yes? It was all confusing and painful as he caught flashes of what his body did to her and then… He fell into a hole with Sam.

Adam looked around the cabin. He didn't know what to think of it and he didn't recognize the place. Yet he felt like there was something good that lived there. He moved to get off the couch and he came face to face with a very large dog. He blinked when he saw it looking at him and sat back on the couch, not sure if the beast was going to hurt him or not. He certainly was larger than any dog he had ever seen and he had seen some of the really large breeds around.

 _Oh, he's a hell hound. That's just his more appealing form. In his true form he has three heads._

Adam blinked as he remembered when he had been brought to Bobby Singer's house before he had been taken. He remembered seeing that dog before. It had done the same thing when he woke up the last time. And the way she said it, so innocent like a child would… It had him wondering if she was crazy or not.

Looking at the dog he held out his hand tentatively and said, "Cerebus?"

The huge hell hound nosed Adam's hand and gave a low sound that could have meant approval. Adam wasn't sure of that but he was willing to go with it. He moved his hand and rubbed the dog's head, feeling relieved that he wasn't going crazy. At least one thing familiar was here and it allowed him to breath easily but not for long.

There was a crash outside that caught his attention. Being curious about what was going on, Adam went to the door and opened it. He blinked at what he saw and ignored the fact that Cerebus was tugging on the back of his shirt to keep him from going outside. He just stood there, mesmerized by the fact that the person he least expected to see and most relieved to see was there.

Angela was fighting Michael. How Adam knew that, he took a guess but figured it was so. He remembered feeling Michael's anger and near hatred of Angela. How he could hate her was something that he couldn't understand and didn't like feeling. It also gave him a glimpse to a few things that he was certain the angel didn't want him to see. Adam swallowed as he watched Angela take a blow to the face but wasn't fazed by it as she retaliated with a fist to Michael's.

"You lack understanding."

Adam watched as Angela strode forward explaining what Michael demanded she explain. He thought she was crazy and badass. He had seen her kick Zachariah's ass and had taken a hit to the face and wasn't put out by it. It was like she was one of them or something but she wasn't. She was nothing like the angels.

 _Actually, I'm only half human. The other half is vampire._

It had been uttered so matter of fact that Adam didn't believe it at first. That was until she showed him what she could do. And she apologized for it afterwards. She was a contradiction but one thing functioned at her core and that was that she cared about all living beings. Even if she had been betrayed, she showed her enemy more mercy than they ever would.

Now he was seeing her engage in combat, a form that he was certain his half-brothers had seen at some point but never mentioned and Adam could see why. She was scary with the wind swirling around her. It was like she was creating a cyclone and she was its core. But it was controlled, like it was channeling power or something. He couldn't explain it but it was easy to see that she was in control of it and she was just waiting for the chance to use it.

"It is the culmination of one simple truth. That nothing is certain and everything is permitted."

Adam blinked at that. It sounded like nonsense and he could see that Michael was in agreement as well. And yet Angela was giving that cocky smile at the fact that Michael couldn't grasp something that she probably assumed he should have known. All he could see was one pissed off angel that was ready to unleash hell on her. _What are you doing? What are you saying?_

"Give me my vessel."

"You will not have him. Not now. Not ever."

Adam watched as Michael charged at Angela and she just… she just stood there. He had no idea what she was doing but he considered it suicide. He stepped out of the cabin with the intention of pulling her out of the way. He could hear his voice screeching as Michael collided with the swirling vortex that was surrounding her and a bright light ensued, stopping him in his tracks.

Adam was nearly blinded by the light and held up his arm to protect his sight as he came to a full stop. He gritted his teeth because the light was so bright. It was like when he was forced to say yes to accepting Michael into his body. It died down and he peeked out from under his arm to see what had happened. He looked around to find a girl with raven dark hair knocked out on the ground, a man with a bleeding arm unconscious but stirring and then up ahead…

Angela was standing there looking as firm as ever but her arm was bleeding. Blood was on the fleshy underside of her arm and her palm was dripping blood. Her arm was curled upwards and her hand was in a fist as she stared at the spot where Michael had been not too long ago. What the hell did she just do?

"Everything is permitted," Angela said as she started panting. Her body started to sag but she remained upright.

Adam's first reaction was to go and help her. He had been studying biology before he died and he had the intention of going to medical school so he knew a few things. Plus his mom was a nurse. He gripped her and was panting along with her after releasing the breath he had been holding. "That… that was…"

Angela looked at Adam with a look of surprise, "He won't take you again."

Adam shook his head at her. He looked at her forearm and saw the sigil and then the cut on her left hand that was oozing blood. She had done something to send Michael away or something. The only thing he said was, "You're crazy."

Angela chuckled and grinned even though it was laced with pain. "That's what the boys say about me and just about everyone else."

"Well you are Lady Scarlett, the terror of the seas."

"Not to mention a friend of the Romani."

Angela grinned as she shifted to look at Hawkins and Tsura. She looked at Adam and said, "This is not the end though. It is just starting."

Adam blinked as Angela straightened up and moved forward. It was clear she was injured but she was still moving. He watched as she turned in a particular direction and stared out at the horizon. He knew that they were not in the real world. That was clear from their memories and there was something else that he remembered. He asked, "So what next?"

Angela stared at the horizon and felt the wind touch her skin. She glanced at the three looking at her with a pensive look, "I'm going to find Sam and get us out of hell."

Adam blinked at that. He saw the look of determination on her face until she turned and gave him a slight smile. He could see that she meant what she was going to do what she was going to do what she said. He could only hope that she would succeed since he wasn't sure with all the blood and bruises she was sporting. But he could have a little faith.

* * *

 **A/N:** And it looks like Adam joins the party to find Sam and get a way out. Looks like this is just the beginning. Stay tuned for 5.02 The Winding Road...


End file.
